Digimon Summoners
by Dragon of Courage
Summary: What if you have the will to summon a digimon by a card? Why? Well, the digital worlds are screwed and kids that can't drive are attempting to restore them. Contains Frontier/Tamer elements plus original plot. Read and Review! ^_-
1. After the Dreamer's End

Well, you didn't expect me to do this, eh? It is a good break from For my Hero, Have I Loved Thee. So, here's the story… WARNING: Spoilers for some up coming season of 4! And more spoilers for eppie 51 for Tamers! 

Digimon Summoners 

By The Dragon of Courage

            "And so my life returned to how it was before I met Guilmon," A boy looked around the park, remembering the precious memories as a Tamer. Then, as he passed his friend's little shed, he heard a familiar voice. A D-gnome?

            He turned and walked up the steps. The boy entered the shed where he kept Guilmon and saw the golden sphere that first took him and his fellow Tamers into the Digital World. It was open!

            "…Before I met Guilmon," he thought. Then he smiled and laughed. 

_Sangenshoku no Bokura…_

After the Dreamer's End

            "Man, I rock!" said another boy happily as he barely defeated Skullgreymon with IceDevimon plus an "Attack Plug-in A" card on his Playstation.

            Well, welcome to a boy's room that is just as similar as a junkyard. A digimon junkyard to be exact.

            He sighed as he saved his game. All he wished for is that digimon does exists. After many days, he'd tossed money into the fountain at the park, hoping for a digimon to partner with. After the attacks of earthquakes, red blobs, and the giant pigs in West Shinjinku six years ago, he wonder if they, the digimon, existed.

            He, Isamaryuu Tasuke (Tasuke Isamaryuu in English), dreamed for one. Once, he actually saw of a big, red and gold dragon with flaming wings and a greymon-like head in his dream. Then he remembered of this figure, or a man, that looked like a humanoid version of the dragon, but did not have the wings or the fierce look. Tasuke shrugged as the blinking light glowed in his hazel brown eyes, revealing that his game was saved. He shut it off and walked downstairs.

            "Hey Tasuke, mind if you could give me the rolls of yen?"

            "Sure Dad. Hey! May I go to my friend's house and play cards?" He said in a cheery mood as he passed him the coins.

            "Okay, son. Here, these new limited edition cards have just come out. Why don't you share?"

            "Thanks dad. I knew you would never let me down."

            "No problem, but- Oh, hi, welcome to Isamaryuu's store! Would you want to buy some electronics?"

            Tasuke grabbed a few decks and headed outside the store where his bike is. He put his helmet on and some gear. Why? Well, because he goes really fast. He picked up his red cell phone and dialed his friend, Kayaku Sunami. 

            "Hello, this is the Sunami's residence."

            "Kaya?"

            "Suke? What's up?"

            "I am on my way to your house. I'm going to give you guys a gift. Is Sayuka there?"

            "Yeah. My mom is going to leave soon and she won't come until night time, so you better get here fast or the gate closes."

            "What time?"

            "At 12:30."

            Tasuke looked through the window and saw the clock above the counter. It was 12:25.

            "WHHAAA?! I don't have time!"

            "Well, get here, fast."

            "Bye!"

            "Bye-."

            He hung up and slipped it into his khaki pants. He swung his body over and the next thing the customers knew, dust and leaves flew everywhere.

            "Argh! Why didn't he tell me sooner!"

            Then, he screeched into a halt in the stop sign, waiting impatiently for some cars to pass by. Then one busy driver was talking into his cell phone, not noticing another boy crossed the street, shoulders slumped and his hands into his pocket.

            Tasuke saw what is going to happen and jumped off his bike. He ran towards the boy, yelling, "Watch out!"

            The boy turned to stared at him and then looked at the corner of his eye. The driver saw the boys and squealed into a halt as Tasuke actually flew at the boy, tackling him to the ground, the car missed by a centimeter! People around them stopped and gazed at what seemed to be a near death experience.

            Tasuke got up and asked, "Are you okay?"

            He extended his hand. The boy swatted it away. He grunted, "I'm fine."

            The driver got out of the car and asked, "Are you guys okay?"

            "Yeah, I'm okay, what time is it?" Tasuke asked as he saw the watch on the driver's wrist. He looked at it and said, "12: 29."

            "WHHAA?! This is the worst day of my life!" Tasuke's eyes bulged and picked up his fallen bike. He rode like never before.

            The boy stood up and noticed a pack of digimon cards near the gutter. He picked it up and realized that _he_ must have dropped them. Then a feeling over swept him as he looked at the cards. The boy pocketed the cards, shrugged, and walked home, avoiding the stares of the people around him.

            Tasuke rang the doorbell. He looked messier than before. His biking gloves were dirty and his brown hair was bedraggled. Sweat poured from his neck and his legs hurt. 

            The door opened and Tasuke yelled at what might be Kayaku, "WHY DIDN"T YOU WARN ME ANY SOONER THAT YOUR MOM IS LEAVING AT 12:30?"

            "_Come again?_" The door opened to reveal a girl. Her black hair flowed as the wind rushed into the house. The girl had a very unusual purple eyes and she was leaning on the doorway.

            Tasuke blushed a crimson red as the girl spoke, "_I'm sorry, did I do anything wrong?_"

            The boy realized that she is American, "_Do you speak English?_"

            The girl laughed and said, "Japanese speaks English funny."

            Tasuke was confused, "Do you also speak Japanese?"

            She shrugged, "Not that good. Sayuka! _A friend of yours is here!_"

            "What? Hitori?" The navy blue hair and blue eyes Sayuka arrived at the door. Sayuka is a friend of Tasuke and Kayaku, and she is a great battler, but she doesn't have time to enter tournaments, for she wants to be a doctor, studying in a private school. Her clothes were mainly pink and purple. She eyed Tasuke and said, "Tasuke! Kayaku is waiting for you."

            "Who is this?" Tasuke pointed at the strange girl.

            "Hunato Hitori (English: Victoria Hunt). She's an exchange student from the United States. She's visiting my family. Hitori is a quick learner at Japanese. She wanted to be a translator when she grows up," Sayuka smiled as she winked.

            "Suke?" Said a young, gaunt boy with long, blonde hair and green eyes. Kayaku stood at the top of the stairs and cautiously stepped down them, waiting for Tasuke to blow up on him.

            "No, Kaya, I will not blow up on you today, but I brought cards!" he exclaimed as he drew out the packs. He did not notice that he is missing one. There were four decks to give: One for Kayaku; one for Sayuka; one for himself; maybe one for-.

            "_Digimon?_" Hitori interrupted his thoughts.

            "_You like?_" Tasuke asked as he held one of them.

            "My brother likes them. He does not know about the Japanese ones," she smiled.

            "You can have it," He said as he tossed the packs to each of them and himself.

            They went inside of the house and into Kayaku's room. There were drawings surrounding the room and action figures littered his desk. Rows of plushies were set beside Kayaku's bed. 

They sat in a circle as Sayuka, Kayaku, and Tasuke opened their packs. Tasuke finally got his opened and as he looked at them, he stared at them in horror. The cards were blank!

"What the-" he began.

"How did the cards get blank?" asked Sayuka as she looked through the entire pack. The majority of them were blank, no monsters, but the boxes where the text suppose to be in were available. Then she saw only two cards: one is actually a digimon card with the picture and text filled; the other was pure white. She held the white card up and tilted it. There, a small logo appeared on the card. It had the blue, orange, bold letters "DS" surrounded by a stretched, blue crescent moon on its left and an orange arc with five irregular triangles around the outer side of the arc on its right, representing the moon and sun. She looked at it and said, "Except this weird card and this, Lyremon (LI-re-mon), Guardian of the fighting Spirit of Wind!"

"Lyremon, is that even a known digimon?" Tasuke asked, not believing that his father got ripped-off. Kayaku said hopefully, "Why don't we try my card reader. Do you have yours?"

"Yeah," Tasuke brought out his reader from his back pocket. He flipped his cards through until he found his white card and the digimon. This digimon had red spikes run down the back of its dragon-like head and neck. It carried a plain, brown bow, but it seemed to shoot fire. A blade jutted out of each shoulder, and it wore a golden ribbon tied around its neck, decorated with three white tipped with red feathers. Its body was orange, embroidered with yellow flames on its forearm and thigh. More spikes protruded from its forearms in a descending order from his wrists to its elbows. It wore black straps around its ankle. The digimon had a quiver of arrows and a long, lashing tail. Its name is Archdramon.

"Archdramon (Arch-DRA-mon). Adult digimon. Vaccine-type. Dragon-Man Digimon. A attack is Flaming Arrow and B attack is Incinerate Feathers. Guardian of Spirit of Fire! This bold, wild digimon cannot be tamed!" Tasuke read the card.

"Funny, Tasuke. My digimon is Loupmon (LOOP-mon)," Kayaku smiled, "Adult digimon. Data-type. Beast digimon. A attack is Glacier Cut and B attack is Snowball Fight. The power of ice freezes the enemies from destroying the Spirit of Ice! Playful he is, but is responsible as the Guardian!"

"So, what? All of our digimon have been some guardians to some spirits? What the problem, try the card reader," Sayuka suggested. Hitori asked abruptly, "Is there anything wrong with the cards?"

            Sayuka turned towards her and said cheerfully, "_No, Hitori, why don't you peek in your brother's deck and check it out._"

            "Okay," Hitori shrugged as she opened her pack. Tasuke slid Archdramon through the slit. He waited patiently while the card reader said, "Scanning…………Error!"

            "I've been ripped-off. Archdramon is not a real digimon card," Tasuke scoffed.

            Hitori sighed and smiled sweetly, "Tasuke? Maybe the white card helps upgrading the reader."

            Kayaku grinned as the idea clicked into his mind, "Hitori! You are such a genius!"

            "What?" Tasuke asked.

            "Do what I do," the blonde said as he slid the white card through the reader. Tasuke followed.

            Suddenly they sparked! The lights dimmed and the two readers glowed like mad. He and Kayaku dropped them as they began to shape-shift. Tasuke covered his eyes while the others did also. 

            Then something glowed inside Sayuka's and Hitori's pocket. They took it out and it was their cell phones! The phones floated where the readers were and they also changed! Then the light turned into different colors. Only, red, blue, yellow, green and pink were glowing brightly. Then a deep voice cried out, "Help us, Digimon Summoners!"

            "Shimatta, why me?" Kayaku mutter under his breath as he squinted his eyes for a better look. 

            Tasuke felt that his body was sinking towards the ground! The boy heard the others yelling or screaming as they tried in vain to move, but they sank even faster! He gasped as the ground swallowed the last of his head, "I am going to kill Kayaku someday."

            Then somehow, he fell towards a land of fog, or some barren planet of darkness! Tasuke saw something zoom passed him and it was holding the Archdramon card. He grabbed it and Archdramon, not noticing that the device itself had scanned the entire card. 

The boy put on his sunglasses as he waited for his impact on the land…

            "Human? What is a human doing here?"

            "I wondered if he is one of the legendary Summoners who are going to save the spirits and the digital world."

            "If he is, then lets get him to our boss. He would be pleased with our work."

            "I think not, traitors. Don't you dare touch him!"

            "Uh oh, he's the Guardian! We're in trouble!"

            "Lets run!"

            "Never run away from the Guardian of Fire. RRRRAAAGGGGHHHHH! Flaming Arrow!"

            "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

            The boy who was saved by Tasuke walked home, looking behind his shoulder in curiosity if that boy followed him. He looked at the beautiful sky and smirked, "Funny boy. I have never met him before. He is not like those students from my school, always picking on people. I want to go to his school. Must be fun. Why did he save my life?"

            He sighed as he entered the gate to his house.

            "Now, about the cards he dropped," he stopped and looked inside his pocket. Then, he gasped.

            "What the-?" he thought. A blue light erupted from his pocket and engulfed him entirely! Then he felt his feet sink towards the ground and he blacked out!

            A little yellow fox watched the boy next door sinking towards the ground like quicksand. The yellow fox cocked her head and smiled, "Well, I believe that a whole new adventure awaits for him."

            Then, she heard the gate open and a voice cried out, "Viximon! It's lunch time."

            "Coming, Mrs. Makino!" Viximon hopped towards the ground and scurried as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Saki ni iku ze tsugi no frontier 

            So, this is the new beginning after the Dreamer's end. Five kids are going to the digital world to save it! They have powers that not everyday people could do…

Anyway, how do you like it? The flamers belong to the trash bin and deleted from the hard drive. Then it would be carried to the digital world and there would be plenty of data to go around! ^_^ There are some line to some songs in this chapter. You could spot it easily, but do you know where they came from? They are a bit hard to find around the internet, but the first one is found in Megchan's lyrics and the second was found else where. If you could figure out both of them (Name of song and which season they came from.), I give you a free bonus: a digimon that would be created by you would be involved with these past heros' journey! Good Luck!

Anya917@aol.com or review ^_^

I would like a big thank you to Myo Tismon and his story: Digimorphs and Gregory Stephen/nightdragon0: Dragon-morphs for some relatively good ideas and is a major good influence for turning-into-digimon kind of thing, and some newly, not bad Frontier fics floating around the site.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, Tamer's and, Frontier. I own my characters and the digimon. Viximon is the in-training for Renamon and the lines for the songs belonged to Wada Kouji (sp?) and the Tamers.


	2. Digimon of the Wild! Archdramon's Summon...

Digimon Summoners

By The Dragon of Courage

Tasuke brought cards from his father's shop to his friend, Kayaku's home. There, the cards revealed to be blank and Tasuke was not happy about it. As Kayaku and he swiped the mysterious white cards that were in the pack, he, Kayaku, Sayuka and Hitori suddenly were transported to an unknown world of darkness and chaos!

Digimon of the Wild! Archdramon's Summoner!

            "Ugh! Where am I?" Tasuke stirred from unconsciousness and opened his eyes. His sunglasses must have fallen off, for he can see the gray mist clearly around him. He sat up against something and rubbed his head. Then a low, manly voice erupted from the mist.

            "The digital world, where else?"

            The boy froze, his eyes darting from one side to the other. He muttered as he rubbed his head, "I've must have hit something hard. The Digital World? I thought that it did not exist and wasn't it suppose to be pretty?"

            Then the voice spoke again and it seemed to have come closer, "I haven't remember what had happened since I slept for sixty years."

            Tasuke got up and he looked this way and that. He asked out loud, "Who are you?"

            "Funny, don't you remember me, spirit?" a figure approached him and it looked familiar. Tasuke saw the being that was taller than him by two feet and remembered him in a card. The brown bow slung over its shoulder and the flame embroidered body. Yeah, it had yellow eyes and wore ringed earrings on each of its lump-like ear.

            "Archdramon?" he answered quickly, not believing that digimon exists.

            "The one and only digimon who protects you," it grinned, showing its rows of teeth.

            "Uhh, you are my partner?" Tasuke backed up against a hard, jagged rock.

            "Huh! Partners belong to Tamers. Guardians belong to Spirits," it smiled wryly.

            "But, I'm human and alive," Tasuke pointed at himself. He thought that the digimon believed that he was dead, misinterpreting the term _spirit_.

            "Human?! Since when are spirits human? Didn't you summon me?" it roared as the poor boy winced.

            "Summoned you?" Tasuke spoke slowly, "You are crazy. I don't remember summoning you, although, I saw something flying past me and it had your card. I think I have it still."

            The boy looked around his surrounding and then he noticed something tugged heavily against his neck. He put his hand around his neck and felt a piece of string. Tasuke trailed it down to his chest, where a big, round device with a LCD screen hung on. The string was red and the device was silver. Small, black grips were located on each side and the bottom of it. A red, circular ring surrounded the screen and he took the device off around his neck. (Okay, okay. It's a remake of the D-ark, but I added the grips and the card slot is at the bottom of the device. The string replaced the clip so the Summoners wear it around their necks. The digivice has some unique abilities.) He searched his pockets for the cards, noticing that he somehow had his backpack the way to Kayaku's house, but he did not remember having to wear one, saving a life of a boy.

            "Aha! Here it is!" he exclaimed as he tossed the device and the card towards Archdramon. He caught it in surprise, checking out the button functions, and then looked at his own picture in the card. He snorted and smiled as he tossed the card and device to Tasuke.

            "It's the Spirit Tracker. This digivice is a really helpful tool to look for many things," Archdramon pointed out.

            "Digivice?" Tasuke asked as he pushed the "on" button, "We are in the digital world, right?"

            "The very one. Welcome to my world. I have no idea how it was dark, but I would enjoy it if there is at least some light."

            "Are you not a pyro? Can't you make a fire? That is a source of light," Tasuke asked as his finger shifted, accidentally pressing the left button. The screen turned blue and white circles pulsated outward. Then, a red triangle circled around the screen as the digivice beeped. Then it wavered as it grew still, pointing to the right side of him.

            "Well, never mind. What did I just do?" he blinked.

            Archdramon moved cautiously with his reptilian feet towards the boy, thinking, "I don't believe it. The only Mon who has held the digivice was the spirit himself. Why did this boy hold it? Wait a minute. I believe I have a clue."

            "Oh, it found a direction to the spirit," he said.

            "Good, after we find it, I can go back to my friend's house. Hold on a second. Weren't they also transported to the digital world? I saw them sinking towards the ground and then the _voice_. Help us, digimon summoners."

            "I do not know."

            "You do not know?! You're a digimon for crying out loud! You are not sure that my friends are in trouble?" Tasuke yelled at Archdramon. Then, hot-tempered as he always was, Archdramon felt a vein popping out of his head, "I've been sleeping for sixty years! My own spirit was stolen and I want him back!"

            "Your spirit is stolen?" Tasuke snorted as he followed the digivice, "Some guardian you are!"

            "Well, if my spirit was disturbed, I would have woken. Somehow, somebody was ingenious enough to steal him while I sleep there, waiting for him as a guardian."

            "One question. Is this spirit a digimon?" Tasuke said.

            "Uh yeah."

            "Oh," the boy said and then he stopped, hearing a cry. Archdramon stopped following him and exclaimed, "Somebody is in trouble!"

            "Archdramon, I am not deaf."

            They were distracted by the cry that they did not bother to track down Archdramon's poor spirit. They ran through some mist, hearing some panting noise around some pile of rocks. Tasuke halted, hearing a growl and then a "flying arrow." Archdramon listened closer, recognizing the "paralyzing breath."

            "Well, boy, there is an unknown digimon and a few Gazimon, do you want to check it out?"

            "That digimon might be in danger, you know," Tasuke began to climb over the rocks for a better look as the fog began to clear. He then said to Archdramon, "Isamaryuu Tasuke. I'm in fifth grade and I am eleven years old. I am not 'boy'."

            "Fine then, Tasuke. I'll help you aiding the digimon, since you cannot protect yourself," The dragon sighed as he climbed the jagged rock with Tasuke. Tasuke rolled his eyes and climbed over the rocks as quickly as possible and then gasped. He swore he saw some odd looking digimon that he had never seen in the cards he had or saw. The only card that almost fit perfectly is Flamedramon, without the blade.

            He looked at his digivice and pushed at the circular button and then a hologram popped out. It looked like a humanoid dragon, similar to Archdramon, but a lot thinner and more muscular. It had red scales and a white softness that started from its snout and it ran down its front until it stopped underneath its tummy. Large, red, fragile-like wings were located behind its back and it had hooked claws on the joint where the wings bended. It wore white armor with gold linings on its upper part of its face, the chest area where a yin-yang symbol was engraved, the gauntlets, the thigh, and its feet. The digimon had five claw-like fingers and is named…

            "Ailerodramon. Adult. Dragon Man digimon and it is Virus-type. A attack is Flying Arrow and B attack is Dragon's Gate. No description. Heh, must be a new breed," Tasuke said. Archdramon chimed, "But, is he on our side?"

            They shrugged at each other and watched the battle.

            Ailerodramon glowed as he released some dragon-like spirits of every color. He roared as they headed towards a pack of Gazimon. "_Dragon's Gate_!"

            The dragon spirits ripped through the pack, deleting four of the Gazimon and injuring many, but more replaced the fallen ones. Ailerodramon was worn out and injured, too. He managed to grab a piece of rock and staggered to his feet. Tasuke pitied him, and hope that the Gazimon would leave him alone, but they didn't.

 One by one they jumped on him; either bit or shocked the poor guy. The red dragon sank to his knees, panting. Then the Gazimon surrounded the unfortunate digimon, some were wounded, and were about to attack, if it weren't for Tasuke.

            "STOP IT!" Tasuke cried as he stood up on the pile of rock, refusing to see any digimon hurt. Archdramon's eyes widen and he sweatdropped.

            "Tasuke, I hope you are taking this so seriously."

            Gazimon turned their heads toward the boy, ignoring their prey. One of them leaped and headed towards Tasuke, but the boy did not bulge. Yellowish electricity flowed through its teeth, as it was about to bite Tasuke's head off. "_Paralyze Breath_!"

            Tasuke stood there, his fist clenching the digivice. Then the screen started to glow. Archdramon stood in front of him and barely blocked the attack with his bow. Gazimon spat and struggled to attack Tasuke, thinking as a more venerable prey, but it was flung into the air as Archdramon punched its head. He yelled as a thin line of fire formed in his claws and he drew his bow, "_Flaming arrow_!"

            "RRRUAGH!" The Gazimon was deleted, but the data formed into an egg as it flew away. Tasuke's eyes glowed like fire as he drew out a card. He slid it through the slot at the bottom of the digivice as words suddenly formed in his mind.

            "_DIGIMON SUMMON! EVOLUTION_!" He cried as digi-code wrapped around him as Archdramon noticed that his data is dispersing.

            "What the-?" The dragon exclaimed. Ailerodramon noticed the human being using the power of evolution. He grinned, "I had found one Summoner. Now, I found another one.

            /The card burst into fiery ribbons as they wrapped around Tasuke as his clothes faded. He was formatted into graph-like skin. Then, familiar designs of Archdramon appeared on his "digital skin". They moved closer until a great light exploded, revealing Archdramon, with a strange colored blue eye. He spun around, blades extracted, and then he squatted, picking up his bow. He stood up, lashing the bow behind his back, and formed into a combat stance as the digivice jingled and settled around his neck./

            "_ARCHDRAMON_!"

            Archdramon looked this way and that as the Gazimon stared at him, dumbfounded. He flipped and landed gracefully onto the battleground. The fused digimon/human spoke, now with Tasuke's voice in a deep tone, "Leave Ailerodramon alone, or you shall go through me."

            One of the Gazimon spoke to him, "He has one of the Summoners, but it is a good treat if there are two summoners. Now, fear us! Evolve!"

            Then, the entire pack drew close as they evolved into a deformed dragon with one eye called Cyclomon.

            "So be it," Archdramon snarled as he then held his digivice, "_Card Slash_! Shrimp Burger!" (I'm not kidding. There is such card.)

            He unexpectedly faced the digivice towards the weaken dragon. Ailerodramon stood up, his energy filled with power. He growled.

            The Cyclomon cackled as he looked down upon them, "Without the Summoners, no body would save the worthless spirits!"

            Anger broiled inside Archdramon's head as he leapt, giving the one-eyed digimon a taste of Guardian power. "HHAARRRUUUAAAGGGHHHHH!!" 

The mighty kick sent the newly Adult head over heels into the ground; dust flew everywhere. Archdramon landed as slashed another card, "_Card Slash_! Aurvandil's Arrow!"

            A long arrow materialized onto his claws and he drew his bow, waiting for a chance to demolish the enemy in one shot. He aimed and was about to shoot, when Ailerodramon lifted his arm to stop. The digimon said boldly, "It is my fight."

            Archdramon eased the string and nodded as the dragon bowed and tore after the fallen foe. Something was stirring among the dust and Archdramon sense something wrong, "Ailerodramon! Fall back!"

            "_Hyper Heat_!"

            "AAAAARRRGGHH!" Ailerodramon jumped aside, but parts of the tornado-like attack grazed the poor digimon it was aimed at Archdramon, but the Guardian remained unmoved. The flames engulf the digimon and he closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure of some heat that he never felt for a long time. His embroidered flames on his skin glowed as the fire dispersed. He smiled, "Not bad for a Pyro, but it feels bad-quality. This is how you fight!"

            Cyclomon came out of dust and stared wide eyes as a form grew faintly around Archdramon. Then it faded as he pointed the arrow once again and fired.

            SSSHHHOOOP! PANG! The arrow made it into the center of the eye of the enemy. He roared and stamped on the ground, clutch its _poor_ eye. Archdramon's feathers were ignited with fire as he plucked them from his necklace. The flames grew bigger until he threw them at Cyclomon. Along with that, Ailerodramon stood up and frowned, "I'm letting a newbie getting a better advantage of me? I should protect the Summoners, not them protecting me!"

            "DAMN! It is not true! That shadow!" Cyclomon screamed in agony as bit by bit, his body is turning into ribbon-like streams. "He was in the brink of destruction! Spirits are gone!"

            "No," Archdramon approached the defeated foe as the flaming arrows returned to his hand, "If the spirits are gone, then the guardians would disperse. I shall destroy your accursed soul."

            He detached his digivice from the necklace, jammed a blank card from out of nowhere, and held it in front of him, the screen faced towards Cyclomon, "_Digi-code…Scan!_"

            The ribbon voluntarily flowed into the screen. It sparked as the blank card was filled with data from the enemy. The Cyclomon then reverted into the pack of Gazimon, but they were exhausted. When they opened their eyes, they walked from the battleground, ignoring Archdramon.

            Archdramon slumped to his knees as the same ribbon-like stream that surrounded Cyclomon wrapped around the form. It divided into two beings and they faded, revealing Archdramon in a very angry mood and a very tired Tasuke, who panted for breath. 

            The digimon shot a look that would kill thousands and he sputtered uncontrollably, "What the-? What were you trying to do? HOW DARE YOU TO USE MY DATA! If you want to change into a digimon, GET YOUR OWN DATA!"

            Tasuke shot back as he stood up, "WELL, MR. I-WILL-HELP-YOU-AIDING-THE-DIGIMON! WE'VE JUST SAVE A BUNCH OF DIGIMON'S LIVES!"

            "BAH! YOU IDIOT! TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF, DIDN'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH GAZIMON'S PARALYZING BREATH HURTS!" Archdramon stopped yelling at the boy and gasped for breath.

            "Fine then, I won't need you," Tasuke scoffed and turned his back on the Guardian. A vein popped in the digimon's head and he grabbed the Archdramon card from the ground. 

            RRRRIIIIPP! He tore the card in half and then again. Tasuke heard that and swung around, "What did you do?"

            Archdramon dropped the ripped pieces and said coolly, "Well, you _did_ told me that you won't need me anymore, so I demolished it. You will never ever use my data again! Never! Do you hear me, boy?"

            Tasuke picked up the parts of the destroyed card and said in a casual voice, "It is Tasuke."

            He put them in one of his pocket and remembered Ailerodramon. Ignoring Archdramon's reprimands, Tasuke walked towards the weaken digimon and gave him a hand. The digimon was silent. He seemed spooked by the attitude shown to him. The boy spoke up, "Hello, my name is Isamaryuu Tasuke. Do you need my help? What are you doing here in this dreadful world?"

            At last Ailerodramon said, "I have someone to show you." He pointed at a nearby hole in the rocks. "Sayuka? The battle is over."

            Tasuke looked into the hole and saw a little dark-haired head sticking out of it. "Ailerodramon? Are you okay? Tasuke! What are you doing here?"

            Tasuke ran towards his friend, "Sayuka! Are you okay? How the fall to the digital world go?"

            "I've thought that you were dead, since you did create a crater in the digital world. Yep, you were the first to crash landed and blew up. I saw Hitori and Kayaku. She fell into the ocean while the blonde cursed himself all the way to the mountains," The girl said as she ran up to him.

            "I blew up?" Tasuke pointed at himself.

            "Like fire blew up!" she nodded.

            "What happened to you?" he asked as Ailerodramon picked himself up and walked towards them. Archdramon picked up the human conversation, stubby ears perking up about Tasuke exploding into fire.

            "I fell on a purple bird."

            "Literary, what happened?" Tasuke asked again, not believing what she said.

            "Seriously, I fell on Lyremon! She's as big as a jumbo jet!" she exclaimed in exasperation. Then a high-pitched screech was heard in the air. "Uh oh, she's here."

            Lyremon was indeed as big as a jumbo jet as she landed and squawked rubbish at Sayuka. She had a metal helmet with tuffs of pink feather sticking out of it. A golden ring with two smaller ones chained to it was around the long neck. Her wings were full of luscious colors and she wore guards on the upper part of her legs, engraved with a symbol of her spirit. Her tail feathers were extremely long that it might tilt the bird. Two broad, pink feathers were intertwined with each other as they curved upward with slender, purple feathers in between, like the Lyre in the Ancient times.

            Lyremon kept squawking at Sayuka as her head drew closer at the girl. Suddenly, Sayuka grabbed the helmet and tugged her head face-to-face with her. She muttered, "I know that it is your job to get me home, but I can do whatever until you find a way home."

            Archdramon stepped up and said, "So, why are you awake?"

            Lyremon twisted her gaze towards Archdramon and tossed her head, "Spirit gone! Why sleep? Poor girl. She is fussy about fashion. Likes me better than you. What about you? Where's that spirit? I hate him. He nearly scorched my feathers. Hmph!"

            "Lyre, don't called him that. It disrespects him."

            "Well, my spirit can kick your spirit's butt! Her kick is painful!"

            "Yeah, yeah. Someone was brave enough to get him from my place."

            "So, uhh, you guys are on the same boat?" Tasuke asked. The two guardians shot dirty looks at him that he sweatdropped.

            "No talk when guardians talk to each other!" They yelled that almost rocked him off the face of the world. Then they continued to argue about whose spirit is better as Sayuka and Tasuke sweatdropped.

_Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!!_

Chiheisen e kokoro o tobasun da 

            Tasuke's power had awakened! Who else will evolve?

Thanks again, Stephen for the created digimon, Ailerodramon!

D.C.

I still do not own digimon. Since I'm really sick and tired of the crap, I've put the disclaimer in my bio.

Archdramon: No body makes fun of -! 

*Shuts down computer*


	3. Summoning LadyDepthmon, Sayuka Evolves- ...

Digimon Summoners

By The Dragon of Courage

            Tasuke crashed landed into the digital world and meet a wild and argumentative digimon, Archdramon. They found Ailerodramon fighting a pack of Gazimon. Tasuke wanted to help, so he slash Archdramon's card and evolved into Archdramon and defeated Cyclomon! Then the Guardian of Wind arrived and scolded Sayuka, who also went into the digital world!

Summoning LadyDepthmon, Sayuka Evolves- Aerial Battle at the Sea!

            Hitori looked around her surrounding as she headed towards a massive ocean. She saw Tasuke head-dived into land and burst into flames, and a large bird captured her Japanese friend. Sayuka's friend cursed in Japanese as he headed towards the mountains. She was last to enter the digital world, but another burst of light appeared in the sky and rocketed towards an island. Hitori looked at the upcoming ocean that would engulf her.

            "_Dang. I wish my brother would see this_," she muttered, as she was seconds to the water.

            Then she impacted onto the sea, creating tsunamis. The crater-like ocean then calmed into little waves. 

            Hitori gasped as she notice that she could breathe in the water. A thought hit her. Yes, data are not biological. So, oceans here are not real water, just data!

            She swam to the top of the ocean and found her head above the water. Hitori was alone. She did not like it. She was an only American to actually be transported into the World. She wished to go back.

            The ocean was cool to the touch even it was artificial. A question bugged her. _Where will I go now?_

            Then she thought of the island that the light went to. She looked around and there it is, barely visible in the horizon. Hitori began to swim; not noticing her device around her neck was glowing.

            "Uh oh," Tasuke exclaimed as he looked at the path ahead of him. "It is a dead end."

            Sayuka tossed her hair to look. There was a canyon so deep that it seemed endless. She sighed.

            "Don't worry, Lyremon would help again, if _they_ don't squabble about which spirits were better. I swear that if they fight again, I'll wrap duct tape around their mouth!"

            "If we have duct tape," muttered Tasuke as he turned around. Standing side by side, the guardian looked ahead, ignoring the other. Ailerodramon was ahead of them. He said, "What is wrong?"

            "Another canyon," Tasuke sighed, "Ailerodramon tell us what happened to the digital world. It seemed bleak and very deserted and very holey."

            Ailerodramon was silent. Sayuka said, "It is okay. We just want to know."

            "Oh well," he said. "After the Great Battle, the Guardians of the Digital World were weak from the battle and the world was in no good shape. Then a Dimension Warper digimon – nothing we knew of – acknowledged their weakness and evolved to invade. The Guardian fought him, but they were deleted in the process. Many good digimon did not survive the invasion as he turned the world into a hunk of rock. Three unidentified humans came to rule whatever is left of the digital world and created a border between the light and dark, but the barrier was also failing from the attacks from the Warper. We know that the rulers, called Trinity or Primary Colors, will not last much longer. The world was disastrous. This evil absorbed data by data, creating these canyons or holes. His minions, such as the Gazimon back there, were controlled by his darkness and destroyed digimon for the data. This evil gained knowledge about a special power we had not known, the spirits of the Ten Warrior's power, that has great advantages to overthrow him when they fight as one, so he order his minion to destroy them, but of no avail because they were not in this world. He tore a hole into another world and found the spirits. The evil gathered them from their burned sacred sites and scattered them all over the world. The spirits faltered, which triggered the bondage with their guardians. Now, half of them were demolished, only ten remains. Then a dying digimon told the Trinity about a group of humans from the real world that would become Digimon Summoners. Well, the Trinity chose me to be the Summoner's guide to bring you back to the palace."

            The entire group was silent. Sayuka quipped, "That was the longest speech you ever made. Be a bit talkative like that."

            He blushed where the whiteness of his face were. Archdramon made a fist, as he knew the truth of his spirit, "How dare that guy to dishonor my spirit! When I get my spirit back, I'll slice his head off!"

            Ailerodramon shook his head, "Impossible. No digimon could defeat him. Many attempted to rescue the spirits to defeat Evil, but none survived."

            Archdramon's jaw dropped, "I can't rescue him?"

            "No Ultimates ever survived."

            His eyes were filled with sadness. Tasuke felt pity for the dragon as Ailerodramon looked at the canyon. Lyremon screeched, "No worry. No worry. Together, we win! We will evolve if we have to!"

            Sayuka smiled, "That's the spirit! We can do it if we stick together! Now, Lyremon, about that canyon…"

            "Spirit? Spirit of Water, are you okay?" a voice called into Hitori's sleep. She blinked her eyes open and the sun glared. Hitori whined, "_Sun, too bright._"

            Then, something covered the light. The same voice asked, "Is this better?"

            "_Yes. It is a little bit better? Say, who are you?"_

            "I am LadyDepthmon, Guardian of Water."

            "_Run by me again? Are you a digimon?_" she asked as she got a better look at LadyDepthmon. It looked very similar with her brother's favorite card. _Depthmon?_ The digimon had a dolphin-like head for a helmet, except that there was no bottom jaw of the head, but an aquatic mouth replaced it. A covering of her eyes glinted as white feathers behind her eyes flittered. Metallic wings were attached to the chest armor portion of the body.  The lower half of her body was of an armored mermaid's tail, but had a dolphin likeness to it.  Her bladed hands, or claws were webbed and long, flowing yellow hair trailed to her hips.

            "I am a digimon."

            "_I'm Victoria Hunt. I am human and 11 years old in sixth grade. My friends call me Hunato Hitori._"

            "Friends?" the digimon looked around the land.

            "No, silly, they're separated," She laughed and then sighed. LadyDepthmon asked, "My spirit, what is wrong?"

            "That boy…" she remembered the confused Tasuke as she answered the door in English. Then, Hitori worried about Sayuka, who waited at the airport as she exited the terminal.

            "Sayuka…I need to find them," she said as she stood up and looked at the horizon.

            "We find them now?" the digimon asked.

            "How?" She asked.

            Ladydepthmon nodded, "Stay here, Spirit. I'm your trusted guardian. I'll find them."

            "Okay! Well they are human like me," she pointed at herself. "There should be a brown haired boy named Tasuke? I don't remember. A blue-haired with purple eyes is Zakaze Sayuka. And this short blonde named Sunami Kayaku."

            "I got it. Now, wait here and try to make yourself comfortable," The digimon's helmet sparkled with anticipation as she back flipped into the water and disappeared.

            Hitori sighed and muttered to her self as she spread her stiff legs, "What a weird world."

            She spotted two moons rising from the horizon; one was reddish pink and the other was blue.

            "I do have one question though," asked Tasuke as they were flying over the ocean, tracking a red dot, "what does the digivice do?"

            Ailerodramon sat there dumbfounded, "I don't know."

            Archdramon smirked, "Well, that's because it is the spirit's digivice."

            Tasuke teased him, "Well, Archdramon, since you know everything about spirits, what does this do?"

            "Easy," Archdramon snorted, "It tracks other spirits beside my own, scans digi-code, card slashing, evolving, summoning, and provides vital survival kit."

            Sayuka turned around from her gaze at the massive ocean, looked at the pink, purplish digivice around her neck, and giggled, "A survival kit? Funny."

            Tasuke then asked Archdramon, "Why do I have your spirit's digivice?"

            He shrugged, "I don't know."

            "Okay, then," Tasuke pondered, "What we said about that without spirits, the guardians would disperse. What does it mean?"

            Archdramon was silent. Tasuke exclaimed, "Come on! You digimon always give me the silent treatment! I know that the world is in peril, but I'm curious."

            At last, Lyremon squawked, "We have to guard our spirits and have to pay a dreadful price. Spirits destroyed, we die. Archdramon fears Death. That is why he is determined to find his spirit, or he'll die with his spirit. But, he loves his spirit very much. That is why we must hurry."

            "Shimatta, Lyremon," Archdramon cursed and looked away. Tasuke looked at the dragon and wondered about his attitudes. He shrugged and thought, "Well, he is the digimon of the wild…"

            "Onii-san, don't worry," she screeched, but then her tail perked up as she spotted a place to land.

            Sayuka noticed what the Guardian wanted and said to the group, "Land is up ahead. I need to relax."

            "It's good thing, too," Tasuke said. "I'm curious on how I evolve into Archdramon."

            Hitori wandered aimlessly around the island. Then she heard a cry. She whipped her head to listen to the cry again, and it was a heart-breaking cry. The girl followed the whimpers until she met tide pools. 

            Hitori stepped from one rock to another until she found her self among a hurt creature. It looked like a blue dolphin with stripes and jagged fins. She approached the dolphin in caution and said, "It's okay. I will not hurt you."

            The dolphin understood, but it wailed in pain, moving its head around. Scratches and bruises showed that it had suffered an underwater battle, and it was stuck in a tide pool. Hitori sat down next to it and touched it. The dolphin sighed and said, "There's a devil in the ocean."

            Hitori blinked, "Come again?"

            The digimon looked at the girl and said, "I have lived to see the spirit once more. Please, save us, legendary Summoner of Water."

            She questioned, "Well, what is your name?"

            "Dolphmon," It moaned.

            "Don't worry, I'll find something for you," Hitori said reassuringly and ran off.

            Dolphmon yelled, "Find a blue moss that grows on this island!"

            "You did not remember how you evolved into Archdramon?" Ailerodramon asked as he stretched his arms and flexed his red wings.

            "I felt that I was guided by something," he admitted. "It just told me to say, '_Digimon Summon Evolution'_ while I slashed the card."

            "I'm telling you, Tasuke. This world is weird beyond all reasons," snorted Sayuka. Lyremon glared furiously at her, but she ignored it.

            "Great," Archdramon muttered, "someone wants me to use my data for a kid."

            "Tasuke," Tasuke added.

            "Quiet, you," he hissed.

            "Tasuke."

            Lyremon sat down and squawked, "These trees are bothering me. I'll wait while you find friend."

            Archdramon agreed, "I'll stay here, too."

            "Oh, no you're not, Archdramon," Tasuke shook his head, "You're coming with us. We don't want any of you to fight over some random thing when we are in danger."

            "Well," Archdramon snorted and pounded his chest. "I can do anything I want to, Tasuke. I am a free-willed digimon."

            "Well, Archdramon," Tasuke chuckled. "Not so free-willed, eh?"

            "Mmph!" Archdramon groaned as he was tied into a ball by Sayuka's "Training Grips" card. They found a roll of adhesive bandage in Sayuka's backpack, which was as good as duct tape, and the digimon's mouth was secured well. Archdramon wasn't a digimon of strength and could not break the grips and the tape. He glared at Tasuke when he managed to move his head.

            Sayuka stopped and asked, "Ailerodramon, are you okay? I hope that Archdramon does not hurt you."

            He grunted as he dragged Archdramon by his tail. Ailerodramon slung the bow and quiver to his shoulders and smirked. "The Summoners are weird beyond all reasons. I hope Archdramon is okay."

            "So, what should I do?" Hitori asked as she laid the blue moss near a rock.

            "I eat it while you heal me," Dolphmon said. Hitori cocked an eye.

            "Heal you? I don't even know how."

            "You have the digivice. Try it."

            "Okay," Hitori said in uncertainty as she unclipped her digivice.

            "Point the screen towards me," grunted Dolphmon as it chewed the blue greenery. Hitori pointed the screen and wished for something to happen, and it did.

            "Hunato Hitori!" someone cried out. She whipped her head around, but a great flash took place. As the light disperse, she turned her head back and saw Dolphmon amazingly healed and happy. It clicked in delight and jump for one tide pool to another as it headed towards the ocean. She smiled, but looked behind her. A familiar face appeared among the rocky pools. Sayuka!

            "Sayuka!" she cried as she hopped to her. She noticed Tasuke trailing behind with two more monsters behind him and they were not as cute as the little dolphin.

            "Sayuka, what have you got there?" Hitori asked. Sayuka jabbed her elbow at the waddling Tasuke. He looked up and said, "A guardian and a guide."

            "Oh. Which one's which?" Hitori looked at the muscular red dragon dragging an orange dragon by it tail with red spikes, chained in metal and white tape, and had eyes that would kill. Tasuke explained, "The guide is the red one."

            Ailerodramon looked up and bowed, "Ailerodramon, messenger of the Rulers."

            Hitori was amused by the digimon's behavior and introduced herself to him, "Hunato Hitori, an exchange student for America."

            Suddenly large rumblings were felt throughout the island. Then the quivering stopped. Tasuke looked around, "Something's not right about this island. There were no volcanoes."

            Then, Tasuke was right as the ocean rose up into the air and exploded, revealing a monstrous demonic digimon with red eyes, white and blue tentacles, and scuba equipment. It growled, showing rows of teeth. In it blue hands was a moving worm. Hitori saw what it was and exclaimed, "Dolphmon!"

            Dolphmon whined, "Help me!"

            Hitori stepped forward as Tasuke held her back by her arm. He said seriously, "That digimon is MarineDevimon. Perfect. Virus-type. A attack is Guilty Black. B attack is Neck Hanging."

            "Haha! I've got you!" MarineDevimon laughed. The digimon in his hands squirmed and cried, "Traitor! You disobeyed the Spirit of Water! Now, the Guardian will hunt you down!"

            "Obeying to a deceased spirit? Ha! You are crazier than that spirit herself. She's gone, the Guardians are a myth, and I shall rule!" He growled as he squeezed the life out of Dolphmon. It writhed until colorful ribbons surrounded the digimon. MarineDevimon beamed in anticipation and said, "I knew you were weak. Now, I shall feast on you!"

            He began to suck the ribbon-like data. Tasuke and his friends stared in horror as the victim was vanishing as the data fell to the demon's mouth. After the data is gone, Dolphmon turned into an egg and flew off as the giant demon growled for more and licked his lips.

            Hitori felt tears in her eyes and embraced Tasuke's right shoulder as he dug into his pockets to find a card that might beat MarineDevimon. Sayuka whispered in his left ear and said, "Shall we?"

            Tasuke saw the card his wanted and pointed it at the victorious digimon in the water, "We shall. I'm not allowing letting any digimon hurt, but fighting is the last resort. The world and its creatures are endangered and I want to restore it. I'm not going home until everything's okay."

            Archdramon just sat there in a ball and muttered in himself, "Him and his big mouth. Stupid kids these days."

            /  Tasuke held his card between his fingers just as a ring of data circled it. He unhooked his digivice and pointed the screen out front, revealing a symbol. He pulled his digivice back, flipped it to its side, and slashed the card at the bottom of digivice. Tasuke yelled as the last portions of the card was scanned.

            "_Digimon Summon! Evolution!"_

            The card he held exploded into fiery matter as his clothes faded, revealing his digital matter. His head's hologram turned into a dragon-like helmet and rows of teeth. His hands turned into fins and so does his legs. A long, slithering tail-like hologram also appeared at his butt. They came together and a great light exploded, revealing MegaSeadramon. He jumped out of a body of water as his body glistened. Tasuke splashed in and flipped into a dragon pose, the digivice jingled in place. He growled. /

            "_MEGASEADRAMON_!"

            A light exploded as MarineDevimon sheided his eyes. "What?!"

            Tasuke/MegaSeadramon leaped at the stunned demon and practically tackled him down to the water. He wrapped his deadly coils around MarineDevimon and squeezed hard. Tasuke said in anger, "Now, how's it feel to become the victim of a merciful digimon?!"

            Marinedevimon barely moved he muttered, "You are not one of us! You are just humans, how can you evolve? I won't surrender my data!"

            "Your data?! It's the world's data!" Tasuke bit a dangling limb and pointed the dagger horn towards his foe. "and so be it. Lightning Javelin!"

            "AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" MarineDevimon sizzled hard onto his knees as Tasuke released his hold. He splashed and asked, "Do you surrender?"

            The demon cackled as his grabbed Tasuke's neck with one of his tentacles, "Surrender to the likes of you? Never!"

            He gave the sea serpent a hard knock on he head and Tasuke roared.

            "Ice Bla-" Tasuke attack was cut short as he suddenly de-evolved into himself and fell into a tide pool. He sat up, rubbing his butt. He looked at his hand and said surprisingly, "I've change back?"

            Hitori gasped as a card from her pocket fell to the ground. Sayuka glared at MarineDevimon as she held her card in her mouth. Ailerodramon stared while Archdramon rolled his eyes, expressing the stupidity of Tasuke.

            "Hah! Your magic trick just failed you now, eh, human!" MarineDevimon cackled as one of his tentacles reached Tasuke, but he yet failed again as Ailerodramon's gauntlets lit up with fire, "Flying arrow!"

            Archdramon dashed his hands into MarineDevimon's tentacle, making the enemiy screaming in pain! Sayuka said to Hitori, "It is now, or never!"

            "_DIGIMON SUMMON! LADYDEPTHMON!_ (_LYREMON!)_"

            Suddenly, the two digimon appeared out of nowhere. Tasuke looked at the girls in surprise, especially Hitori's digimon.

            LadyDepthmon said in surprise, "Hitori! What-?"

            "LadyDepthmon, my sister, there is no time for questions. A demon is living in your ocean!" Lyremon squawked.

            Then the mermaid was pissed right out of her armor! Hitori then said in an angry tone, "MarineDevimon, you shall pay for a digimon's life."

            "_DIGIMON SUMMON! EVOLUTION!"_

/The card exploded, sending out watery matter around Hitori as her clothes faded. The familiar designs of LadyDepthmon's armor surrounded the aquatic features of the girl. Then, the skin and armor grew closer and closer until a greenish blue light flashed, revealing LadyDepthmon. She drew out a strange wand and then reflected the light, revealing that the wand is actually a seven-feet-long crystal broad sword. The blade disappeared as she tucked it behind her back and posed into an offensive position on a wet platform. The digivice clattered against her armor around her neck. /

            "_LADYDEPTHMON_"

            /Sayuka's card exploded in her hand. Then strong gusts of wind wrapped around her body. Her clothes faded as feathery skins surrounded her. It grew closer and then exploded into a pinkish light, revealing Lyremon. She dived onto a platform and she screeched, flapping her wings that created strong gusts of wing around her. Her digivice rested on her chest /

            "_LYREMON!_"

            MarineDevimon looked around and realized what was going on, "Shimatta!"

            LadyDepthmon attacked first!

            "_Typhoon Force_!" A ball of hydro energy expanded in LadyDepthmon's claws. She unleashed its power towards MarineDevimon. He swapped it away to the ocean depths. He cackled as one of his tentacles wrapped around her waist.

            "Umph!" The mermaid tried to free his grasp, but MarineDevimon held on tighter as he dived into the unknown sea.

            "Hitori!" Lyremon squawked. Hitori answered, "Don't worry, he hasn't seen my true power."

            As the battlers were miles below sea level, the Guardian realized that MarineDevimon's grip was weakening from the water pressure. She grasped the handle of her sword and automatically the crystal blade shot out of the hilt. 

            RRRRUUUUAAAGGGGHHHHH! She chopped the tentacle that held her like slicing salami. MarineDevimon roared in pain and he hit her. LadyDepthmon was flung into the ground as cloud of sand hidden her. The Demon looked around, but there was no sign of her. He roared in triumph as he reached the surface. Then he saw a twinkle underneath him.

            LadyDepthmon gave him a bloody blow on his back and he flew up, which the sky was occupied by Lyremon. 

            "_Harper Wind_!" She flapped her wing together; the lyre-like tail glows. Two-slashed energy flew towards MarineDevimon. They bind him, paralyzed just inches above the sea level.

            LadyDepthmon's translucent sword glowed a reddish color. She pointed the glowing sword at MarineDevimon. Lyremon's gaping mouth pulsated with a golden ring. Then, a five-point star was drawn from one side to the other. As the tip of the blade was gleaming crimson, they fired.

            "_Deep Saber_!" "_Star Blast_!"

            Both of the attacks intertwined with each other, combining both powers strong enough to beat a Perfect. The combined attacks slammed against MarineDevimon, his data beginning to appear.

            LadyDepthmon looked at him causally, "This demon shall fall, and let my waters purify it. _Digi-code…Scan!_"

            She jabbed a card into the slot and turned the digivice toward her defeated foe. The digital matter got sucked up into her digivice, leaving a glowing egg and it flew away. Tasuke watched in awe, "What would be inside the egg next time?"

            Ailerodramon said, "A new digimon with a good heart."

            Lyremon squawked as she landed on the beach. LadyDepthmon returned to the tide pools. At the same time, they de-evolved. The digimon were exhausted as the girls were asleep. Tasuke looked at them and whistled, "Wow! What a battle they made."

            Then Archdramon approached behind him, "Baka! Tasuke!"

            "What did I do?"

            "Don't ask for a fight, you know! Ailerodramon had to risk his life for ya and you're sitting there, looking dumbfounded," Archdramon's head started to pop little veins.

            "Shut your mouth," Tasuke said causally as he walked passed the babbling guardian. _Geez, maybe if we get every one of those stupid little spirits that can defeat this evil, that would shut him up_.

            Archdramon kept babbling at him as Tasuke sighed and sat next to the sleeping girls. He muttered to Ailerodramon, "Ailerodramon?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Let us make fire for the night and I'll make a little grave for that Dolphmon tomorrow."

Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara  
Saki ni iku ze tsugi no furontia  
  


            The next two summoners released their powers and are steps closer to rescue the spirits.

            So...how's that? Yeah, school's coming real soon and I wished that this vacation would last long, but still, Frontier's might be 99% on UPN over at the US from 7:30 a.m. everyday and Sunday at 10:00 am. Review and remember, if someone flames me, I'll go and tell Flamedramon. He'll deal with it.

D.C.

II  
II  
II  
V


	4. The Strange Child of Light; Argomon's My...

Digimon Summoners

By the Dragon of Courage

Hitori fell into Net Ocean, creating large tsunamis, which called of the Water Summoner's arrival! Meanwhile, Ailerodramon told Tasuke and Sayuka the tale of the Guardians of the digital world's fall and the Rise of the Unknown. They found Hitori on an island and they defeated MarineDevimon, the terror of the sea!

The Strange Child of Light; Argomon's Myth Revealed!

            "So, what should we do?" Tasuke asked as he looked at the setting sun. Ailerodramon played with the fire, "Well, we should rest today. If we travel at night, who knows what lurks in the darkness."

            "Yeah," Tasuke agreed as his stomach growled, "I am hungry from all this fighting."

"I am hungry, too, but I must find my spirit," said Archdramon.

            "The sprits shall wait until Kayaku is found," Tasuke said.

            "Yeah, So? He can fend on his own."

            "Archdramon, you don't even know this guy. He cannot take care of himself alone. Kayaku gets into more trouble than a four-year-old."

            "Well, Loupmon, one of my fellow guardian supposed to look for his spirit in the mountain area," Archdramon said gruffly. "I bet Kayaku might meet him on the way."

            Tasuke muttered, "I bet he's got a nicer partner than you."

            "Tasuke!" Ailerodramon cried in surprise, "Archdramon's a guardian!"

            "I know what he is, I know that the world is in trouble, and I don't even care if Archdramon is a guardian, failing to protect his 'spirit'."

            "Tasuke, stop it!" LadyDepthmon said, listening to the conversation. Tasuke stopped. Lyremon purred as she was sleeping. The armored mermaid said, "We had all failed as the Guardians to our spirit. It was not our mistake. This demon had hidden it and I bet that he even set guards around the spirit's area."

            Tasuke sighed, "Okay, okay, you win, but the group might have to split up. We will find Archdramon's spirit. My friends have the compass in their digivice. They can find me."

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You are not coming with me!" Archdramon shook his head. Tasuke said, "Oh yeah, I am coming with you. If I can blow up into flames, I can handle your spirit."

            "I have a score to settle, Tasuke. When the big showoff rules both dimensions, I will fight him."

            "Even if Ailerodramon clearly stated that you would be deleted in the process."

            "Even if I get myself killed, I would use the spirit."

            "To do what?" Tasuke snorted.

            "To evolve."

            "Nani? Sprits evolve digimon?"

            "No, no. I'll become the spirit. It is like armor. You use it for battles and so on."

            "Guys?" LadyDepthmon interrupted, "The sun's gone and I believe some of us are trying to sleep. Thank you very much." 

            Ailerodramon took first watch. He sighed as he looked at the campers. The dragon flexed his sharp claws. Then he heard a noise and turned around. Tasuke was walking towards him and sat down.

            "You cannot sleep?" Ailerodramon asked.

            "I cannot dream," Tasuke said. He looked up and saw the three moons: A blue, green, and red. 

            "Say, Ailerodramon, what are those moons?"

            "Moon?"

            "Those round things up there."

            "Ah. The Nobility, Magic, and the Knowledge. These tell the future of the digital world."

            "Really," Tasuke was awed. "What are they saying?"

            "Since the Nobility (the red moon) came first, it means that bravery and loyalty would be the only option when fighting. Magic (blue moon) is second and it means that miracles would happen in the digital world. Knowledge is last and being strategic would end this war, and the reason why it started would bloom."

            "Wow, how did you know about it?"

            "The rulers taught me this."

            "The Trinity?"

            "The very ones."

            "Oh," Tasuke began to yawn. "I have a question. Is Archdramon going to be my partner?"

            "I don't know, Tasuke, I don't know."

            "NNNNAAAAANNNNNNIIIII?!?"  Cried a boy, who woke up from a dream, looking into eyes of an armored deer. He scrabbled onto a rock, trying to gain his cool.

            "Why do you yell?" The deer-like monster asked, walking on his hind legs.

            The boy brushed his dark hair back and said coldly, "Nothing."

            "Oh," The deer-like digimon said as he sat down, mediating. The boy, Shiroi Bakuro, took a good look at the unusual digimon. It was indeed a deer with a metal helmet; red slashes though the eyehole, and large, blue anthers. Two spikes lined up in a row on top of the helmet. His crimson eyes were pretty much a shock to Bakuro than other digimon who encountered the deer. His body was humanoid and well built, with a strange scar on his left shoulder and a purple sash across his chest. He wore funny gloves for his four-clawed hands, similar to those of Renamon's, but they were light blue and have a golden Egyptian eye. His light blue, two pairs of wings glittered in the moonlight, and each had the golden eye. He also wore a waist belt with a red jewel smack in the middle and a bushy tail flicked a few stones. The long cloth that was connected to his belt trailed down to his knees. His feet have hooves, but they have small claws growing out of it. 

            Bakuro dug into his pant and found the card that had a picture of this deer.

            "_A-ra-go-moN?_ (if you know Japanese, go figure. R-go-mon for English.) The Digimon of Light that is the servant to the Lord of the Light. Hmm…what starter is this?"

            He flipped to the back of the box and it said, "6.5"

            "Huh? Is there such thing as starter 6.5?" he thought. Then he faced towards Argomon.

            Argomon muttered, "Yes, I am the Digimon of Light. And you, Shiroi Bakuro, is the Spirit of Light."

            "Spirit of Light?" Bakuro muttered to himself.

            The setting suddenly switched to a dark castle on a mountain. A digimon was sitting on the throne of a chamber. This digimon was enraged that someone had ambushed his spy.

            "Who is he?"

            "A-Arch-."

            "Speak up, or else the bars for you!"

            "Archdramon! I'm sorry, master. Forgive me."

            "Archdramon, eh? The Guardian of Fire does not exist! The Spirit is almost on its brink of destruction. I'm sorry, liar, you must go."

            "No" whimpered the digimon.

            "NNNNOOOOO!!"

            "Now, that was taken care of. If my slave said is true, then DeathMeramon!"

            "Yes, my Lord?"

            "Deal with Archdramon. Destroy him and the spirit altogether."

            "My pleasure."

            Tasuke woke up, sweating. He cannot understand what makes him worry. Then he sensed something not right. He nudged Sayuka. She groan, blinked her eyes. Sayuka mutter at Tasuke, "What's wrong? It's the middle of the night and you're worrying about digimon attacking you?"

            Tasuke nodded in the dark, "Yes. I always feel it in my guts."

            "Huh! Maybe your guts are wrong. I don't feel it. Go to sleep, Tasuke."

            Then, there was shaking and a loud explosion heard on the edge of the island. Sayuka and Hitori suddenly were wide-awake.

            "Heh. I told you so," Tasuke snorted. Sayuka shot him a dirty look. Archdramon looked around the area and then he smelt it. He ran. Tasuke got up as he put on his red-buttoned shirt and followed him, "Wait Archdramon!"

            The digimon simple ignored him. Hitori yelled at him, "What about the digimon?"

            Sayuka put her hand on Hitori's shoulder, "Let them sleep. We have the power to summon, right?"

            Hitori nodded. They ran after Tasuke.

            "Whoa!" Tasuke cried out as he approached on what seems to be a problem. There was a large rampaging goat the size of a Volkswagen with long horns and a big collar with a bell. It was attacking a pile of rock in rage. Sayuka approached Tasuke, hearing the screaming goat.

            "Where are you, Spirit of Light? I can sense you, and by my boss I shall destroy you!"

            Hitori took the analyzing.

            "Goatmon. Armor (or Adult). Mammal Type Digimon. Vaccine. A attack is Mystic Bell. B attack is Milky Erode."

            Archdramon charged, with fire in his eyes. "AAARRRRAAAHHH! How dare you to disturb my sleep! (The kids fall anime style)"

            He gave a shove at the goat. Goatmon stumbled into a pile of rocks and then bounced back. The digimon then charged at the intruder of his mission. Archdramon grasped the large horns as the goat rammed his head into his stomach. He yelled as he swung the digimon aside, clutching his stomach. 

            Tasuke looked down at his cards and pulled one out.

            "Card Slash! Cure Box!"

            Then, Archdramon stood up as if his stomach wasn't aching and drew his bow. He aimed at the dust cloud. As it cleared, Goatmon was nowhere to be seen! Then…

            "_Mystic Bell_!"

            Archdramon felled to his knees, groaning about the loud ringing in his ears. Goatmon appeared out of nowhere and rammed into him. He flew off the battleground, and fell into a river unconscious. Tasuke gasped as the digimon spotted them, "What? Three more?"

            Tasuke the said to the girls, "Get Archdramon. I'll deal with it."

            "But, didn't you see what it did to the Guardian?" Hitori asked.

            "Goatmon is using invisibility to defeat him. Lets see if it can defeat a Perfect."

            Sayuka and Hitori nodded and ran off where Archdramon flew. Tasuke brought out another card as the Goatmon charged at the boy, its tongue hanging out into sheer eagerness.

            "_Digimon Summon! Evolution!_"

            / A light exploded fiery matter, revealing a purple dragon with cannons as hands and dark wings. Tasuke did a loop and landed on a platform. He lashed his long tail out towards the screen as the digivice rested on his chest. /

            "_Gigadramon!_"

            Goatmon attempted to skid to a halt to avoid a massive demon dragon. Tasuke/Gigadramon grabbed Goatmon with his metal claws and swung him against a tree. 

            The digimon staggered to its hooves and then leap towards Gigadramon. Goatmon said as it disappeared, "_Milky Erode_!"

            Tasuke was confused. Where did it go? Then he felt a jab on his back. He turned and swung on what seemed to be nothing but air. Then Tasuke sensed a tug at his tail. He lashed it, but the tugging was gone. Tasuke heard a cackle, "Hah! Not even a Perfect can destroy me!"

            Goatmon was pleased to fool the Spirit of Fire. He settled himself and was ready to jump at Tasuke's throat. He leaped.

            "Hundred Eyes!" Suddenly, sets of a red Egyptian eye glared at Goatmon, paralyzing it completely. Then the eyes turned into a white light, consuming it entirely.

            Tasuke swung around to see the bright light, and saw a deer-like digimon. It was finishing his attack and he saw Goatmon. Tasuke shook his draconic head, "You shouldn't play hide-and-go-seek. _Genocide Gear_!"

            His hands opened up and shot two organic missiles at Goatmon. The other ally brought its hand together, creating a golden orb with an eye in the middle of it.

            "_Hera's Revenge_!"

            The two attacks crashed into Goatmon, and it was finished. Tasuke was about to scan its code, but it seemed that the deer digimon got it first.

            "You are evil. Let my light purify your accursed soul. _Digi-code Scan_!"

            After the digimon scan the code into _its_ digivice, it settled on the ground and de-evolved back to a kid and the same deer digimon that had saved his life! Gigadramon de-evolved back to Tasuke and he walked to the boy and the deer. Then he recognized the kid.

            "You're-!" Tasuke said in exclamation,  "Domo agrigato."

            "Yes," the kid said coldly,  "Shiroi Bakuro. We are even. O-namae-wa?"

            "Nani?"

            "You know your name."

            "Watashi-wa Isamaryuu Tasuke-desu."

            "Tasuke. I'll see you again. Sayonara. Argomon, let's go."

            As they left, Tasuke stood there, not registering the kid's coldness. Sayuka and Hitori returned, with a wet Archdramon. Tasuke looked at his friend and laughed as water sizzled from Archdramon's body.

            "Well! He did prove himself well as the Guardian of Fire! Hah haha!"

            The girls giggled at Tasuke's remark as they dragged the unconscious body towards the camp.  
  


_Kanau sa kanau hakkaten wa mou sugu ga ze   
Dekiru dekiru sa bakuhatsu shite miserun da   
Burn up'n go!! _

Another has been chosen to become a summoner. There is one more left. Do you want to proceed?

Okay, okay. This chapter and the next one would be very short. I'll make it better sometime for I, the author, D.C., can't wait for chapter 6 cause….ya know. I'm very hyper this year. I'll try to calm down and write more chapters. *peace* *peace*

D.C. (Read and Review!)

II

II

II

V


	5. Journey Down the Mountain! Loupmon's Fri...

Digimon Summoners

By the Dragon of Courage

Tasuke and his friends were resting well, until Goatmon attacked the island! The digimon wanted to find the spirit of Light, but failed as Tasuke evolved into Gigadramon and a new child, Bakuro Shiroi evolved into the Guardian of Light, Argomon! They defeated the enemy, but Bakuro did not join the summoners. 

Journey Down the Mountain! Loupmon's Friendly Snowball Fight!

            Kayaku groaned, his eyes unfocused. He noticed that he was in bed, but it was not his room. He sat up and saw a white dinosaur waiting at the door. Kayaku asked in surprise as it set a meal on the table, "Who are you?"

            The dinosaur bowed, "I am YukiAgumon."

            The boy's eyes widen, "You're a digimon! I thought they don't exist!"

            "Expect the unexpected, err, what is your name?"

            "Sunami Kayaku."

            "Kayaku, eh? You wait and eat while I'll get Loupmon," YukiAgumon turned and left the room. Kayaku sighed and ate his food quietly.

            The door opened, revealing a humanoid blue/black wolf with his paws in blue flames. He was wearing black baggy pants that reached to his knees, which was held to his waist by two belts. He has a bushy tail that slimmed to the tip, which was covered with a piece of ice crystal. The wolf had an expression of mischief.

            Kayaku exclaimed as his food spilled, "You're Loupmon from my card!"

            "Oi?" Loupmon blinked.

            Tasuke woke up, feeling a bit drowsy. _Ugh! I am hungry? Wait a minute. Is that what I think it is?_

            It was the first word of the second day in the digital world, "Food?"

            Ailerodramon smiled as he served up fruits and other stuff he can find. Sayuka and Archdramon were up and eating. Tasuke felt his stomach growling. He blushed as Sayuka faced him, giggling. _I guess evolving into three different digimon really gets the heck out of me_.

            Tasuke approached his plate and sat down, smiling. "Ohayo gozaimasu."

            He looked around and then asked, "Where's Hitori?"

            "Out in the ocean. Making a grave and stop by for fish." Archdramon muttered as he climbed a tree and was gone.

            "Where is he going?" Tasuke asked Sayuka as he pointed in Archdramon's direction.

            "Eating fire. It was his diet," she shrugged at the extinguished campfire.

            "Lyremon?"

            He heard a squawk. Sayuka smiled, "Welcome to Lyremon Airlines. We will take you out of this island and back to the mainland."

            "So," Loupmon muttered, leaning on the door, "You are asking me if I can be your partner?"

            Kayaku nodded, "I need to go down the mountain, so, can you help me?"

            "If you admit that you are who I think you are, then yes."

            "Really?"

            "Err. No, not yet," Loupmon answered as Kayaku fell down anime style.

            "Why not?" Kayaku stood up.

            "Let's see the situation of Ice Village. Being attacked by a group of Hyougamon doesn't bother you?"

            Kayaku nodded his head, "That is bad. It could have been worse."

            "Then climbing down a steep ten thousand feet would kill."

            "I wish I could have shut my mouth."

            Loupmon then chuckled and said, "As soon as we get rid of the attackers, I'll promise you that I'll take you down the mountain."

            Loupmon left, and Kayaku started thinking. "Hmm…what would Tasuke think about this?"

            Kayaku imagine Tasuke use some sort of heat magic and melt down the ice digimon. No, Kayaku can't blow up into flames as he hit rock bottom. He lands on soft snow and passes out.

            If Tasuke were alive, it would be a miracle. Now, to go down the mountain…

            "Tasuke? Are you sure you and Archdramon would go and find his spirit and we would search for Kayaku?" Sayuka asked.

            "I am very sure." Tasuke nodded. Sayuka then looked at Lyremon. She screeched, "Fine. I'll take you."

            Hitori asked Tasuke and Archdramon, "What is your use of transportation?"

            Archdramon cocked an eye at the thinking Tasuke, "Eh? What will you have to say for yourself, boy?"

            Tasuke sighed as he brushed his hair back. He drew out a card and unclipped his digivice.

            "_Digimon Summon! Lynxmon!_"

            The digi-code flowed out of his digivice and took shape of a cat-like digimon, covered in flames. Archdramon snorted, "I'll drive."

            He hopped onto the digimon's back, but was bucked off. Archdramon shook his head as Tasuke laughed hysterically.

            "Baka! Lynxmon cannot let other digimon ride on her except when I am on her first."

            Archdramon rolled his eyes, "Oh come on!"

            "Call me Tasuke. It is not the most difficult name in history, is it?"

            Hitori, Sayuka, Lyremon, LadyDepthmon and Ailerodramon laughed harder as Archdramon sat on the ground, defeated.

            "Fine, Tasuke. I give up."

            "Good, Archdramon. Let's go," Tasuke stepped on Archdramon's tail and leapt onto the Lynxmon. Archdramon yelped in pain.

            "They're here!" Cried the guard on top of the fortress of Ice Town.

            Loupmon sprang into action, "Where?"

            "Southwest! They are bringing the Garurumon!"

            "Kuso!"

            "_Fox Fire_!" The walls shook. Loupmon pounced up the walls and screamed, "_Glacier Cut_!"

            Some of the Gururumon cried in pain as the ice froze them and digi-code surrounded the ice sculptures just as the Hyougamon absorbed them. 

            Kayaku ran out to see the battle. He looked into his deck and tried to find a digimon that could benefit for this battle. Then he found one.

            "_Digimon Summon!_ _Shadramon!_"

            Whirls of digi-code flew out of his digivice and formed into a green insect with flaming armor, similar to that of a Flamedramon.

"_Flare Buster_!" 

Several Hyougamon screamed as the insect absorbed their digi-code. Shadramon flickered and disappeared into Kayaku's green and orange digivice.

Loupmon yelled at the gate. "Bring the Yukidarumon!"

Then, a row of snowman digimon arrived before him and they attacked.

"_Absolute Zero Punch_!"

Majority of the army were frozen solid as the rest ran away from the protected village. One of the Gururumon accidentally released its attack upward as it was frozen halfway. Then Kayaku and Loupmon heard a cackle, "I will get you!"

Loupmon snarled, "Bite me!"

Whoever the leader was, it hollered to its group and they retreated. All was silence. Kayaku whispered in Loupmon's ears, "Is it over?"

Loupmon sensed something up in the air, "No, it's not over."

Then they heard a screech in the air and they looked up, eyeing a big purple puffball diving crazily towards them.

Loupmon tackled the stunned Kayaku out of the way as Lyremon crashed into the soft snow. She squawked in pain as one of her wings got frozen from that stray attack! Then two digimon floated down safely, holding two passengers.

Loupmon stood up recognizing the purple bird and the armored mermaid.

"Lyremon! LadyDepthmon! No time no see!" he laughed. Kayaku lifted himself from the imprint he made in the snow and saw Sayuka and Hitori.

"Sayuka?" 

"So, what happened," Kayaku asked. Hitori answered,

"We were just looking for you in the mountains when a stray beam of light struck Lyremon, our only way to travel faster. We didn't notice that it was a digimon attack. It froze her right wing and we plummeted towards this very mountain."

Sayuka entered the room. Kayaku asked her, "Is the bird alright?"

She nodded, "She's alright. Ailerodramon is tending her. LadyDepthmon and Loupmon went out to reinforce the ice walls. Lyremon's attitude worsens to Archdramon's personality."

Hitori giggled. Kayaku looked at Sayuka. "Is Tasuke alive? Where is he?"

"Tasuke's more alive than dead. We've split up so he can Archdramon can find the spirit."  
  


"Sound like a ghost."

"Well, it isn't because it can make a digimon evolve."

"Hmm," Kayaku said, "Well then, I'll wish them good luck."

The girls agreed as Ailerodramon rushed in. 

"The Hyougamon's back!"

"That fast?!" Kayaku shot up and bolted out the door. The girls followed him.

"_Icicle Toss_!" One of the Hyougamon tossed a chunk of ice at Loupmon. He nimbly dodged it, countering with his own attack.

"_Snowball Fight_!"

That Hyougamon didn't see the snowball coming. Many were caught in it as the giant ball rolled down the mountain. 

A Gururumon unleashed its attack onto Loupmon. The guardian resisted the cold attack and shook his fur before attacking.

"_Glacier Cut_!" The Gururumon's digi-code was absorbed.

All was faring well for him except…

"_Morphon Gatling_!" Loupmon staggered to his knees as his back was covered with poison bullets.

"Loupmon!" LadyDepthmon cried as she swiped her sword, grasping the digi-code.

"Shi…mata!" Loupmon gasped as he eyed his enemy, Mothmon. It mostly looked like normal, everyday moth, except that it is bigger with two pairs of arms and one pair of legs. Its body is green and yellow, but its wings were light brown with darker rings. And attached to his abdomen, is a life-size, silvery machine gun.

"Well, well. The Guardian of Ice has fallen to an armor like me," the insect digimon sneered.

Kayaku arrived at the scene. 

"No!" He looked into his deck, searching for an antidote card.

Loupmon then screamed in pain as he tried to attack Mothmon, but it nimbly dodged him. He stumbled onto the ground and was still. 

The digi-code circled around him. Mothmon grinned. "Pathetic."

Kayaku's eyes widen in horror. Hitori then yelled, "_Digimon Summon Evolution! … LadyDepthmon!_"

"Typhoon Force!"

Mothmon was blown away. Kayaku ran up the injured Loupmon and tried to hide his ring of digi-code. Then it hit him.

"_Digimon Summon Evolution!_"

/ The card exploded into countless spheres of snowy hail. They surrounded Kayaku in rings, as his clothes were ripped apart. Then the furriness of Loupmon's skin appeared and grew closer and closer until a white light exploded, revealing Loupmon. He flipped several times onto a black, hexagon platform and fired an icy swipe with one of his claws. He posed normally and the digivice clattered around his neck. /

"_Loupmon_!"

LadyDepthmon flew aside as Mothmon began firing on her. Then its eyes widened on the bright column of white ribbons.

"No! How did-?"

Loupmon/Kayaku simply said, "Fusion."

Mothmon snorted and said, "Fusion does not matter. I will take your digi-code! _Morphon Gatling_!"

"_Card Slash_! Brave Shield!"

A large, hexagon golden shield with the crest of courage on it protected Loupmon as Mothmon fired away, but of no avail. Loupmon then started to move forwards as the poison pellets bounced off the metallic shield. As Loupmon was close enough, the shield came in two and he whacked one side of the shield onto Mothmon's head.

CLANG! Mothmon was stunned as Loupmon slashed his icy claws across its chest. It skidded across the snowy battlefields and continued the fire. Loupmon grasped the divided shields and hooked them behind him as he protected himself by swiping at the bullets.

Then it was out of ammunition.

"Shit!"

Loupmon seized his chance as he pumped more juice into his attack.

"_Glacier Cut_!"

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!" It was frozen solid to the ground. Only his head remained mobile.

Loupmon snorted, "This is easy. _Snowball Fight_!"

"Noo!!! AAAAAHHHHH!" The ice shattered around Mothmon as its head got decapitated. The digi-code surrounded it. Loupmon said sternly, "By the power of my spirit's blizzard, this digivice shall purify all souls. _Digi-code Scan_!"

As the last of the ribbon-like data flowed into his digivice, the card shimmered and gleamed as Loupmon looked at it. "No one's callin' me pathetic."

Then, ice town cheered in happiness.

"Are we there yet? Why is Lynxmon running so slow?"

"Archdramon, for the tenth time, no. Lynxmon is traveling at sixty miles per hour and your complaining about its speed? Want me to buck you off?" Tasuke sighed in exasperation.

"Uh, nope. Lips sealed."

Tasuke sighed then he suddenly grasped Lynxmon's burning fur while yelling, "STOP!"

Lynxmon halted abruptly to a stop, leaving Archdramon flying overhead.

"Baka, Tasuke. What's that for?"

Tasuke shrugged, "Agumon."

Archdramon trailed his gaze towards a little orange dinosaur, huddled in a ball with its tail sticking up.

Tasuke hopped off as Lynxmon faded. He poked at the scared digimon, "Hello?"

The Agumon peeked and sighed with relief. "Good, I thought you were a Vegiemon."

Tasuke was puzzled, "Why would a digimon would be after you?"

"Because I'm a slave of Vegiemon and my comrades have to finish Project-Spirit by tomorrow."

"What's that?" Archdramon asked. Agumon started to cry. Tasuke glared at Archdramon, "See? Look what you've done!"

Archdramon shrugged as Tasuke hugged the Agumon close to him, "What's wrong, Agumon?"

"Oh! It's terrible! They're going to kill the Spirit of Fire! Wuuaa!"

Then it clicked between Archdramon and Tasuke. The Spirit!

Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai Hikari o matotte, Get a fire power! 

Kayaku evolved. Will Tasuke and Archdramon get the spirit in time?

Yay! I triumphed over the writer's block! Yahoo! *Parties like an animal* Well, I hope to get some reviews even though this chapter is short. . Doi, I'll see ya!

D.C.


	6. The Best Barbecue! Reborn from Ashes Agn...

Digimon Summoners

By The Dragon of Courage

Kayaku fell onto a snowy mountain and met his Guardian, Loupmon. Meanwhile, Tasuke and his friend decided to split into two directions: one towards the spirit, and the other towards Kayaku. Tasuke's friends found Kayaku and defeated Mothmon and the Hyougamon!

The Best Barbecue! Reborn from Ashes Agnimon of Flame!

            Tasuke and Archdramon stealthily followed the small-enslaved Agumon to a work site. There, they saw in front of them a huge fortress that would be designed with no entrance. Archdramon gritted his teeth, "That is where they kept him. The Spirit of Fire."

            "Spirit of Fire," Tasuke murmured under his breath. Archdramon snuck away from Tasuke, his lip licking in pride. 

            "I will save him. No one will abuse him ever again."

            Tasuke looked around the bushes and Archdramon was nowhere in sight. 

"Oh well," he sighed, but then he felt a warm feeling in his right glove. The boy looked on the back of his hand and saw a Japanese character glowing hotly on it.

            "Honou?" He looked at his digivice and faced his hand with the mark towards the spirit's direction. It glowed furiously red. Tasuke looked at it, not believing what this means.

            "Can it be?"

            Archdramon hid himself among the Agumon slaves. He asked as few where the entrance is and, of course, got no answer since the spirit was boxed in a labyrinth and had no entrance. One old Agumon told him about the slave master, DeathMeramon.

            "Yeah, what about him?" Archdramon asked

            "Oh! He's unmerciful! Please, Guardian of Fire, you must destroy him and his Vegiemon."

            Archdramon's eyes grew wide. "How did you know that?"

            The Agumon chuckled as he point the scar on his back, "No one would ever bear the sacred symbol of Fire, unless it is the Guardian or the Spirit himself."

            "Oh!" Archdramon relaxed. Then he heard an unexpected crash.

            "Get back to work you lazy digimon!" Then there was a crack and a loud, pitiful cry. Then, blood of wrath began to broil in Archdramon's head.

            "RRRUUUUAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Archdramon burst out of the line of the Agumon slaves and charged towards the nearby Vegiemon, who was harming an innocent Agumon.

            "_Incinerate Feathers_!" The Vegiemon was deleted and absorbed in the process. His eyes were glowing crimson in rage as more Vegiemon approached the dragon and threw their vines all over his body. Archdramon burst into flames. He felt his spirit's presence and grew stronger. The Vegiemon released their hold, huddling in one part of the work site. Archdramon attempted to follow them, but something held him back.

            Even if the spirit managed to give him a little more firepower, it did not impress DeathMeramon.

            "_Heat Chain_!" Heavy metal chains grasped Archdramon by the wrists and he was suddenly dragged by to the slave master's side, DeathMeramon.

            "Looks like I have caught a wild fish, waiting to be eaten! Haha!"

            The Vegiemon that were not injured laughed hysterically as their boss.

            Tasuke cautiously circled the back section of the castle as he saw Archdramon captured and dragged away. He touched the wall for a weak spot and found it. He pulled away a block and the almost the entire wall caved in. Tasuke coughed as dust flew everywhere. A few Agumon watched the boy at the sudden entrance. 

He wondered if it would be a lot better if the slave master suggested cement, but he had no time. Archdramon's life is on the ice. He couldn't understand that feeling that overwhelmed him when he first saw Archdramon as a living, breathing being. It felt like he knew him long time ago. When he set eyes on him, Tasuke did felt a funny sensation like another heart beating with his. Maybe getting the spirit of Fire would solve the problem.

            Tasuke began to run down the dimly lit corridor, following the glowing mark engraved on his hand.

            "Why? Why are you following your master's word? Why do you wish the destroy my spirit?" Archdramon demanded fiercely as the Vegiemon tied him to a rock with chains.

            "Why, my boy?" DeathMeramon, "I believe that you would not have remember me, sleeping for sixty years. When I was a Meramon, I have dreamt of your spirit in fighting power. I have wished to be like him. Then, to my surprise, the Chosen Children bearing the spirits were offering positions of Guardians. If it weren't for you, D-Hybrid freaks, I would have taken it!"

            "You were jealous?" he gawked as one of the Vegiemon tightened the binds.

            "Very," DeathMeramon said with anger in his eyes. "Then, I swore revenge on him, the whole lot, and you most of all. Then my master sensed my temptation and he offer me an evolution step higher. I accepted it. And I became a sergeant of the Megiddo Code in the Eta Section."

            Archdramon spat. "Evolution? Hierarchy? That is the least importance to a digimon's life!"

            "Of course, that means I am more powerful than you and therefore I have the ability to destroy you whenever I please."

            "Without the spirit, of course," Archdramon muttered. "I will still remain strong! I am the Digimon of the Wild!"

            "Silence, idiot!" DeathMeramon yelled as he gave Archdramon a rock hard punch.

            "Argh!" He groaned in pain. The digimon grasped him by the neck and asked, "Do you want more?"

            Archdramon growled. DeathMeramon could have made him unconscious, if it weren't for a frantic Vegiemon rushing onto the scene.

            "Sire? The back wall crumpled."

            "What? Didn't we add the cement?"

            "As bright as day, but the Agumon said that a kid just walked up to it and just pulled out a block and the whole thing caved in."

            Archdramon's cocked an eye.

            "Then, get him and bring him to me."

            "Yes, sir!" The Vegiemon saluted and walked off. DeathMeramon looked at Archdramon straight into his eyes, "I'll deal with you later. I love to catch another wild fish! Haha!"

            Archdramon was disgusted of this weird humor as the digimon strode away from him.

            Tasuke walked down the dim and dank labyrinth.  He had no clue what is the deal with his hand, pulling him into the right direction all the time. It seems he had walked forever with the twisting and turning path.

            Then the glowing faded and he realized that the long and scary corridor had widened into an even creepier chamber. Tasuke muttered, "I must not lose my nerve."

 He looked around the lit room and found no trace of this spirit. He looked up and then realized that Archdramon's enemies must have buried it, but where?

            Then the digivice started to shine a scarlet light. The beam flew to a spot in the middle of the floor and remained motionless when Tasuke approached it. The light faded and he then began digging.

            Archdramon hummed a familiar tune as the Vegiemon stood on guard. The guardian then sang a line, "Densetsu ni wa musuu no hiiroo…"

            Vegiemon muttered, "You are a lousy singer."

            "Yeah," Archdramon said innocently, "I am such a lousy singer that Argomon loves to hit me with his little bell."

            "A bell?"

            "Oh, no! Not that bell. That one that could break walls."

            "I don't believe such nonsense."

            "Light Gloke!" The rock that held Archdramon shattered into pieces and some of the shards left the Vegiemon unconscious. Argomon suddenly appeared by Archdramon's side. Archdramon looked at his chains and looked to where Argomon was. He was gone.

            "Baka!" Archdramon muttered. Why does Argomon have the ability to disappear?

            "Oh well. LadyDepthmon? I seriously need your help."

            "Come on, spirit! Where are you?" Tasuke mumbled as he dug a fairly size hole in the ground. His face was wet from sweat as he dug in frustration.

            "Argh! Damn!" he slammed his fist on the ground.

            Unexpectedly, he noticed a piece of metal glinting on the corner of his eye. He then burrowed around the metal.

            Tasuke revealed what seemed to be an ancient relic of some sort. The ancient spirit was as small as his hand and it looked like empty armor. There was a red mask with three silver horns and a golden, bushy mane. The body was also red decorated with golden flames. The spirit has a black, hexagon base. To Tasuke, it had meant everything to him, but it was rusting off its beauty and a part of the spirit was already chipped. Cracks were all over the thing. If it falls to the ground, it might break.

            He carefully grasped the little artifact like a plate of china.

            _The spirit's data will be mine! I will become invincible!_ DeathMeramon thought to himself as he proudly strode to the back part of the building. The Agumon gazed at him in fear.

            "Mwuahahaha! I can feel victory in my blood!" he roared. Then he heard a voice.

            "Seriously, man, get a life."

            "You again?!" He growled as he faced Archdramon again. This time, Archdramon was up a tree with no chains around his wrists. He causally leaned against the trunk and said, "You know, there is a reason why I am an Guardian of Fire."

            "And what's that?"

            "Guardians do not let other disgusting creatures touch their spirits. You, for example, are one of them. AAAARRRRRRAAAAHHHHH!" He jumped into the air. Archdramon flipped and kicked DeathMeramon squarely in the chest.

            He slammed against a tree and sneered, "I still can beat you and I want your spirit!"

            The digimon charged, swing his chains menacingly. Archdramon sighed and said, "How many times do I have to tell you? I am mortally bonded with my spirit. You cannot separate us because we are one. If you kill me, the spirit will disappear."

            "I don't care of your stupid policy!" DeathMeramon threw a punch, but Archdramon nimbly dodged it. His foe cried in rage, "How did you come out of your binds?!"

            "I had to break it," Archdramon simply said. "I must destroy you. _Incinerate Feathers!"_

            Deathmeramon absorbed it and he grew. Archdramon gasped.

            "_Flaming Arrow_!"

            It didn't even faze him. DeathMeramon cackled as he swung his metal chains at Archdramon.

            He was flung into a tree. Archdramon slid down.

            "Fire will not work on him?!" Archdramon murmured to himself.

            "Then, how will we win?"

            Just as Tasuke stood up, holding a clothed thing, vines wrapped around his limbs!

            "Nani?!" he screamed as he dropped Archdramon's spirit. He was being reeled back by a bunch of Vegiemon. They snickered, as Tasuke was held high.

            "We've got him, now! DeathMeramon would be very happy."

            "Let me go!" Tasuke demanded as he tied to pry open the vines, but of no avail. 

            "Hey, guys! Guess what the kid dug up! The spirit of fire!" One of the Vegiemon cried as he picked up the metal relic from its safety. Tasuke growled. He found a card in his pocket and slashed it.

            "_Digimon Summon! Lynxmon!_"

            Lynxmon screeched as it tackled the Vegiemon down. Tasuke landed gracefully to the ground as the summoned digimon disappeared into his digivice. He said in a serious tone, "I do not want to hurt you. Just give me the spirit."

            The Vegiemon holding the spirit of Fire said slyly, "Fine then, boy, you can have it."

            He tossed the spirit over Tasuke head! Tasuke tried to catch it, but more vines restrained him and he fell down.

            The spirit clattered on the ground. Then time slowed down as it split in half and disintegrated in front of Tasuke's eyes.

            The combats were at a stand still. They panted, eyeing each other. Then Archdramon moaned in pain and his data began to break up.

            "No!" He growled. "I cannot lose! My spirit is strong. He cannot be gone!"

            Then he missed his enemy's move as he was kicked and DeathMeramon grasped him by the throat. Archdramon choked.

            "Archdramon!" A purple bird the size of a 747 jet arrived on the battle scene.

            "No! He's not-!" Hitori gasped. LadyDepthmon shook her head, "We are too late. Archdramon is going to die."

            Kayaku said sternly, "No! We will help Archdramon for Tasuke."

            "But, they don't even like each other," Sayuka protested, but Kayaku already drew his card, "Blowing up into flames and getting a fire dragon is no coincidence! It is now, or never! _Digimon Summon! Evolution!_"

            A stream of digital code wrapped around him.

            "_Loupmon_!"

            "This is going to be tough," Loupmon muttered. "_Glacier cut_!"

            It didn't affect DeathMeramon, his blue flames flickered as Loupmon's attack melted and then evaporated.

            "Ouch! This one's on fire!" Loupmon yelped. Then Lyremon stepped up.

            "_Star Blast_!"

            "_Heavy Metal FireBall_!" She flunged back against a boulder with her body covered with steaming liquid metal.

            She shrieked.

            "No…" Tasuke lay there, open-eyed.

            "No!" He yelled as his moved his body an inch and tried to touch the last remnants of the spirit. His hand touched the spot where it lied and it brought tears to his eyes.

            "I cannot lose him!" He yelled as he slammed his fist on the ground. Then his right hand burst into flames!

            "Nani?!" he screamed as he was suddenly turned into a blaze. The vines that secured him were fried to crisp and the Vegiemon were frightened and left the chamber.

            "Where am I?" Tasuke asked as he rubbed his head. He was somewhere inside a world of flames, standing on a black platform. Then, he saw a young boy his age approaching him from out of nowhere. The boy wore a tan hat backwards with goggles. He had a red shirt over his goldenrod T-shirt with brown pants and orange shoes. The boy stopped and said, "I have waited for you, Isamaryuu Tasuke-kun."

            "How did you-?" Tasuke was surprised. The boy smiled as his brown eyes glinted, "Plenty of research. I know who you are. You are my next successor to hold the Spirit of Fire."

            "Err… Wrong guy. Isn't Archdramon supposed to hold it? I haven't had any experience or clue with it." Tasuke waved his hands in front of his face, rejecting the boy's idea.

            "Well," the boy smirked as he held up Tasuke's right wrist, "does this explain your inheritance?"

            Tasuke gawked at his hand as the Japanese character suddenly changed into the Symbol of Fire.

            "Um…I guess," Tasuke murmured. The boy slapped his forehead.

            "Say yes! Baka!"

            "Uh…yes?" Tasuke blinked. The kid smiled and said, "The Spirit of Fire is not dead. The relic evolved and it has chosen you."

            "…." That was Tasuke's reply.

            "I can't believe a Chosen Child like you can't understand this situation."

            "Chosen Child? No way. I'm just a Summoner."

            "You are though," the child replied as his hand started to glow and a small red sphere appeared in his hand. Then it changed into a digimon card.

            "Well, anyway, I like you to have the spirit, Tasuke. Take good care of it, but remember, there are two parts to the Spirit of Fire. You must find the beast. I gave you the human. Now, say 'hi' to Archdramon for me!"

            Tasuke stuttered, "But-!"

            "Do not complain. Say Spirit Evolution! And find all the spirits before it is too late!" The boy cried as the flaming chamber started to fade.

            Tasuke yelled, "What is your name?"

            "Namae?" the boy pointed at his nose. He smiled, "Kanbara Takuya."

            Tasuke snapped from his dream. He dug into his pants and pulled out the digimon card. It had the picture of the Spirit of Fire H on it. He smirked. "Thank you, Takuya."

            Then the Vegiemon approached him, waving their vines around threateningly.

            "I don't think so…" Tasuke muttered to himself. He raised his card above his head, showing that the Spirit of Fire still lives.    

            /The summoning was a bit different. A small white outline drew itself over the spirit's picture and it flashed. While Tasuke slashed the glowing card, the digimon summoner's symbol appeared without the DS behind him, which was replaced by the Symbol of Fire. 

"_Digimon Summon! Spirit Evolution!_"

 The card bursted into flames and the symbol along with the clothes disappeared. Tasuke was floating inside of a hologram of the spirit of fire. Then the spirit poured out fire as it roared. Tasuke's skin changed as pieces of the 2-D version of the armor appeared above the body. The armor conjoined together on a grid sheet and they came closer to Tasuke.

            The screen exploded into flames and it cleared, revealing a face with a red Greymon-like mask. He has sky blue eyes and flaming, long blond hair. He smirked as he fell gracefully on a black, hexagon platform, doing an awesome move with flames coming out of his gauntlets. The digimon gave an offensive pose as he roared. /

            "_Agnimon!_"

            The Vegiemon charged wildly on minute. The next moment they were thrown back against the walls by an incredible strong warrior. The digi-code wrapped around them and Agnimon got their data in a second. He looked at himself and muttered, "Whoa."

            He was two feet taller than before, wearing red and white chest armor decorated by swirling golden flame. Agnimon had the symbol of fire fasten to his stomach by two metal straps. He had thigh armor also strapped with two metal rings. The Warrior of Flame looked down at his red armored boots and saw the holes, which can spurt out fire. He noticed them on his shoulders and on his gauntlets. He did deserve to have the title "pyromaniac".

            Agnimon chuckled, similar to Tasuke's chuckle.

            Suddenly, Archdramon stopped fading. DeathMeramon dashed him against a tree. Archdramon groaned as he barely lifted his eyes. DeathMeramon cackled as he pressed his face against the dragon's, "You lose and so are your companions. I will absorb your data for my vengeance! Any request?"

            Archdramon spat on the ground. He said determinedly in a hoarse voice, "He's back."

            "Don't joke with me. Ruagh!" DeathMeramon tossed him against the front wall of the building.

            Archdramon slid down, beaten and bruised. DeathMeramon was about to destroy him, but LadyDepthmon managed to catch his eye.

            "_Typhoon Force_!" He batted it away towards the attacker. The mermaid fell. Hitori tried to caress her digimon.

            Archdramon muttered as he blacked out. "_Help me…_"

            Tasuke heard his digimon's voice. Then his blood was burning. His flame surrounded his body as the flickering inferno caused the walls and ceiling to crumble.

            The fortress exploded into flames. The Agumon back away from the awesome sight and bowed on one knee. Agnimon's fires engulfed Archdramon's unconscious body. The rest of Vegiemon were fried vegetables. The flames continued to sparkle as Archdramon walked out of the pillar of fire. He was totally revived into his normal state. Sayuka and her friends were awed by the spectacle. Lyremon screeched, "Oh dear. I would have to live through my life with him again?!"

            Archdramon said coolly, "DeathMeramon, you are really busted."

            The fire vanished; leaving Agnimon with his hands crossed floating in midair. He drifted slowly towards the ground and he took his offensive stance. Ailerodramon stared as he pulled out a metal tablet and pushed a button. A hologram of him on a platform appeared with stats.

            "Agnimon of Flame. Level is Human Hybrid. His attacks are Salamander Break and Burning Salamander. Hmmm…He's the legendary warrior?" Ailerodramon muttered as he looked at the new ally. Loupmon asked him, "Where did you get that?"

            "Inheritance."

            "I am sick of your ways, DeathMeramon," Agnimon said to the shocked digimon. 

            DeathMeramon recovered and sneered, "Years of vengeance and I have found you again. My dream of becoming a Guardian will come true. Archdramon is useless. I want your power, your strength. Will you-?"

            "Enough of whining," Agnimon twitched, "if you want to become a Guardian, you will have to fight me. If you lose, I'll show no mercy on what you did to my companion." 

            "My pleasure! _Heavy Metal Fireball_!" He heaved into and exhaled blue flames toward Agnimon. He flipped backwards, avoiding them. The warrior jumped up and pummeled DeathMeramon with his kicks and punches. Every time the enemy tried to lay even a finger on him, Agnimon moved to a different place and hacked and kicked.

            "He's faster than I remember he was," Archdramon muttered.

            Sayuka had hearts in her eyes, "He's so handsome."

            Kayaku rolled his eyes.

            "_Heavy Metal Fireball!_" The sudden flames startled Agnimon as it burned at his face. As Agnimon hesitated, shaking his head, DeathMeramon gave him a punch.

            "Shit!" Agnimon muttered as he slid across the burning work site.

            "Heat Chain!" DeathMeramon managed to grab Agnimon's wrist by his chain. He pulled, but was suddenly dragged towards Agnimon. Agnimon grinned mischievously. "It looks like I win. RRRRUUUUAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

            With the chains, he deliberately tossed DeathMeramon head over heels into the blank air. As the manacles loosened on him, Agnimon's wrist began to erupt with fire and he began to spin until a fire tornado appeared. It had engulfed DeathMeramon's entire body!

            "_SALAMANDER…_" 

            The flaming tornado went on for a while as the rest of the summoners were awed by the works. Lyremon had a sour face as LadyDepthmon literary dropped her sword. The fire abruptly stopped as Agnimon gave a fatal uppercut to DeathMeramon.

            "_BREAK!_" 

            DeathMeramon floated in mid air as a rainbow ribbon appeared around him. Agnimon lands softly on the ground and unclipped his digivice, "There is a devil within your accursed spirit. Let my flames purify it. _Digi-Code…Scan!_"

            He jammed an empty card into the slot as the ribbon-like data was sucked into the digivice. The card glistened, revealing DeathMeramon. He muttered as he looked at the card, "Now, that ought to shut you up."

            The entire work site roared in happiness as Agnimon was bewildered on sudden outbursts that he unexpectedly de-evolved back into Tasuke. As the digi-code unraveled itself, Tasuke was on the floor with dizzy eyes.

            Archdramon ran up to Tasuke and swatted on the ground, poking his shoulder, "Agnimon? You did it."

'Giragira to moe agare hitomi no chikara  
Kesenai yuuki de, Get a fire power!'

The Spirit of Fire lives!  
  


*smiles* *cracks a few knuckles* There! Then and done! Now, it's a whole new frontier. Anyway, don't forget to read and review! ^-^ Noi, Happy Thanksgiving! And this is a gift from me to you. Now, time to fry some turkey! 

A few pointers:

DeathMeramon = SkullMeramon

Salamander Break, I theorized, deals with a big kick in the end. In my story, it would be either a punch or kick.

Good-bye!

*Runs off* *trips* *stumbles into her cave* Geez…oh well *sleeps* snore…

D.C.

II

II

II

II

V


	7. Digimon Summoners Christmas Special

I was thinking about a Christmas Special for our heroes, so… (The first one is a medley) 

Digimon Summoner's Christmas Special

By the Dragon of Courage

 (*Gets gag by her characters and knocked unconscious* *the cast took the stage*)

Kurisumasu no Seishin (Spirit of Christmas)

By the Summoners

Tasuke: Hiya! Merry Chirstmas to all!

Sayuka: Yeah…Happy Chirstmas!

Kayaku: _Hai…_

Hitori: So…what shall we sing?

Bakuro: Humph!

Tasuke *a light dings in the background*: I know! We wish you a Merry Christmas!

All: Yay!

*Summoners started singing except Bakuro*

We wish you a Merry Christmas

Giving you a special song from us

We wish you a Merry Christmas

And a Happy New Year! Hahaha!

Tasuke: Wow, that was short.

Bakuro: Meh…

Hitori: Shiroi, why don't you sing?

Bakuro: No…I don't wanna

Kayaku: Ha! Be a man, Bakuro!

Sayuka: Oh please?

Bakuro *sigh*: Fine.

*Bakuro sings*

Deck the Halls with bright red holly

Fa la la la la la la la la

Tis the season to be happy

Fa la la la la la la la la

Much to Bakuro's surprise, the rest of the gang sings along with him.

Now we're merry in the winter

Fa la la la la la la la la

Maybe Bakuro should sing louder

Fa la la la la la la la la 

*Laughter*

Kayaku: How fun!

Bakuro: Aw man, you got me.

Sakuya: Haha!

Hitori: We hope you a Merry Chirstmas! And a Happy New Year of 2003!

Tasuke: New Year of 2003?

Hitori: Yes, our readers are living in the years behind us.

Tasuke: So we're from the future? That's scary.

Sayuka: Stupid Tasuke! Our own author's living in that time!

Tasuke: Oh! Gomen, Gomen.

Kayaku: Anyway, Merry Christmas. Yes and one more thing.

*Kayaku sings*

Love and joy will come to you

And to all a merry thank you

We will send you a gift for the happy New Year

We go on our adventures next year!

Merry Christmas!

All for a Winter Christmas

By the D-Hybrids (minus Archdramon) and Ailerodramon

Having a joyous feast, (Ailerodramon)

We the digimon eat

Eating and be merry (Lyremon)

Celebrating the year

Loving the peaceful winter (Loupmon)

It makes our heart flutter

Together we love the winter (Lyremon)

We'll give our soul for this…Squawk!

All for a winter Christmas (All)

Us together will have fun

Nothing shall ruin it for us

There is time to feast on goods,

Candy, fruits, and treats

We love the holidays

Merry holidays to all

Hoping for the best year (Argomon)

While vomiting on eggnog… *gets hit* hey! 

Christmas is the best out of the world (Loupmon)

I'll sell my data for Christmas all year round! 

Surely you're gonna be dead (Lyremon)

Che! I don't care! (Loupmon)

All around the digital world (LadyDepthmon)

From Baby to Ultimate, they're celebrating too…

All for a beautiful Christmas

Where the snow blows softly

And we play for the fun of it all

Making snowballs and fight

To just this one day we hope

For a new year, evermore together

In happiness for the holidays

Hai! A Merry Christmas from us, the digimon! (Argomon)

Hmm…. (Ailerodramon)

What's wrong? (Loupmon)

Do the spirits celebrate Christmas in their little world? (Ailerodramon)

Weh? Of course they do! They even get their own Santamon! (Lyremon)

Wai?! Not fair! They get their own Santa! (Loupmon)

Hmm… I wonder what they wanted for Christmas anyway? *Pictures Chakmon with a Chakmon plushie* (Ailerodramon)

Who cares! We've got more! (LadyDepthmon)

All for a beautiful Christmas

Where the snow blows softly

And we play for the fun of it all

Making snowballs and fight

To just this one day we hope

For a new year, evermore together

In happiness for the holidays…hey!

All for a winter Christmas (All)

Us together will have fun

Nothing shall ruin it for us

There is time to feast on goods,

Candy, fruits, and treats

We love the holidays

Merry holidays to all

_Kurisumasu omedetoo_!!!

(*Manages to be conscious* for those who have read the series so far, I would congrats to you all with an extra bonus song. *Cast knock her out again* @_@)

Wild Fire

By Archdramon (Actually his theme song!)

Hoping for a better day

I run faster than the wind

Someone is calling me

I want to go to my own realm

I am stronger and tougher

I have my own destiny

Born on the day when last of the warriors died

Let my flaming spirit run wild and free

Raging inferno I will evolve to!

Begin my adventure, wild fire!

Surfing the giant waves of lava

By my burning arrows of valor

I will protect you, spirit!

Listening to the silent air

Enemies fear me of my ferocity

But, I'll remain free

Even if Tasuke summons me

Releasing my pains inside me

I become a wild one

Found burning in flames

Sprouting wings, I'll fly free

Listening to no one but me

Gaining speed, wild fire! 

Nothing can encased my liberty

Becoming the lord of flames

By my salamander blade

I will protect you, Agnimon!

Even if all is over and the world is to its end

I'll kick up dirt and run 'til I'm finally home

Raging inferno I will evolve to!

Begin my adventure, wild fire!

Surfing the giant waves of lava

By my burning arrows of valor

I will protect you, spirit!

Wild fire…

*Cast leaves*

Weh?! -_-;; typical of them to barge in and take the stage…Well, Merry Christmas! Feliz Navidad! Kurisumasu Omedetoo!

Note: Santamon was from a tamer's song, soo…it's not my idea.

^_^

II

II

V


End file.
